The World Of Abra
by oridugdug
Summary: petualangan Sassunaru dkk, di dunia Abra dengan berbagai macam bumbu didalamnya... chap 5 update RnR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Prologue

a/n : Halo semua ^^ , maaf author newbie ini udah berani banget memposting sebuah FF padahal baru aja buat aku di FFn. Sebenernya cerita ini kubuat setelah malang melintang di FFn tanpa login dan hanya menjadi pembaca setia aja. Karena pengen banget yang namanya buat cerita sekalipun abal bin geje dan OOC parah dan tanpa meperhatikan aturan yang ada, dan hanya berprinsip yang penting nulis, akhirnya kupublish juga ni Fict. # Plakkk...plakkk ditabok karena terlalu cuap-cuap

Yah semoga sekedar cerita prologue ini bisa menghibur selamat membaca! ^^

Discalaimer : Masa si Kishimoto? (kukira aku haha) # dilempar sandal ama Om Masashi.

Rating : T ( artinya Tak tahu) # Tendang

Genre : Adventure, friendship, dll (bletakkkk... dijitak) plus sepertinya akan mengandung **Sho-Ai** tapi nggak tahu apa bisa membuatnya #dihunus katana

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, geje dan kawan-kawannya... Tapi yang terpenting**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SILAHKAN KETIK TOMBOL BACK SEKARANG JUGA, SEBELUM ANDA MENYESAL**

**THE WORLD OF ABRA**

Pernakah kalian berpikir bahwa ada dunia lain, selain dunia yang kita tempati ini. Dunia dimana apa yang nggak kita bayangkan akan terjadi. Dunia dimana alam dan manusia menyatu dalam sebuah keharmonisan yang menimbulkan kekuatan terbesar akan penyatuan yang terjadi. Jika kita menyebut dunia kita bumi maka dunia itu disebut **ABRA.**

ABRA mempunyai 4 benua terbesar yang mencerminkan keempat elemen. Pulau Terbesar ABRA yaitu **Pulau Ara** tempat para pengendali tanah. **Pulau Ambara** untuk para pengendali angin, **Pulau Arkara** untuk para pengendali api dan **Pulau Amreta** untuk para pengendali Air. Disetiap Pulau dijaga oleh 1 penjaga terkuat untuk menjaga keseimbangan keempat elemen. Pulau Ara dijaga oleh **'IGROUND'** , pulau Ambara dijaga oleh **'WINNA'** , pulau Arkara dijaga oleh **'ZERIT' **, dan terakhir pulau Amreta yang dijaga oleh **'TERQUID'**

Satu hal yang menjadi sebuah larangan didunia ABRA yaitu tak ada seorangpun yang boleh mempunyai pengendalian lebih dari satu. Artinya setiap orang didunia ABRA hanya mempunyai satu keahlian pengendalian yang dibawa saat dia lahir kedunia. Dan selama ini tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengendalikn lebih dari satu pengendalian.

Tapi suatu ketika seorang yang serakah akan kekuasaan dan kekuatan serta keabadian, dia telah mencuri buku terlarang dasar dari semua pengendalian. Dia mempelajari itu untuk mempelajari semua pengendalian yang ada didunia, keempat elemen sekaligus. Akhirnya impiannya pun mulai berjalan untuk menguasai dunia,dia telah membunuh 4 penjaga terkuat dan mendirikan istana termegah ditengah pusat laut ABRA yang menghubungkan 4 Benua dan membuat jembatan yang terkenal yaitu jembatan **'SERIBU ATMA' **atau bisa disebut jembatan 1000 nyawa.

Sekalipun para rakyat tidak mempunyai kekuatan sekuat para penjaga. Tapi mereka mempunyai hati untuk menolak penindasan dan menolak kekusaan yang diselewangkan sewenang-wenang. Walau mungkin hanya kekacauan kecil yang mereka lakukan tapi itu semua mulai membawa sebuah titik harapan. Titik harapan dari sebuah penglihatan dari sang tertua, dimana para penjaga yang telah mati itu meninggalkan kekuatan mereka pada yang masih hidup tapi kekuatan itu disembunyikan didunia lain, didunia dimana sang Lord tak akan pernah menyadarinya atau mendeteksinya. Karena itu dikirimlah dua pemuda untuk mencari ke-4 putra penjaga.

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

"NarUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU," teriak wanita berambut merah a.k.a ibu Naruto yang sudah lama dikenal dengan sebuatan Uzumaki Kushina, dan suara selajutnya terdengar dari kamar anak yang dia panggil Naru tersebut adalah "Gubrakkkk". Sementara itu sang ayah dengan santainya menyeruput kopi buatan istrinya dan menikmati drama kekerasan (?) sang istri pada anaknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian sang anak keluar kamar sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya, mengambil sarapan roti yang disediakan dimeja makan, mencium tangan kedua ortunya sekalian pamit pergi kesekolah.

"Nahu behangkat," (baca :Naru Berangkat) ucapnya sambil mengunyah makanan. Dan akhirnya dimulailah pagi Naruto bekejar-kejaran dengan sang waktu.

"BRUAKKK!" suara apakah itu mari kita lihat , ternyata pangeran pirang kita telah menabrak seseorang eh bukan tapi dua orang.

"maafkan aku!" Naruto bungkuk-bungkuk . "Ck, mendokusei" ucap laki-laki didepannya, "Sudahlah tak apa-apa," ucap anak laki-laki satunya yang bertato segitiga merah terbalik.

1...

2...

3...

"Kyaaaaaa...aku telat..," Naru baru sadar kembali, kalo saat ini dia berkejar-kejaran ama waktu, dia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan kedua cowok dibelakanganya

"Ckkk, dasar ceroboh," ini komentar dari si pangeran tidur a.k.a Shikamaru

"..."

"Ada apa Kib?" Shikamaru heran ngliat Kiba yang sepertinya berpikir sesuatu "tercium bau salah satu penjaga dari tubuhnya,tapi samar banget aku nggak tahu pasti,"

"Apa dia salah satu penjaga itu?" tanya Shikamaru sekali lagi "kurasa bukan, karena bau itu bukan bau aslinya"

" semoga ini merupakan petunjuk yang bagus,sudah hampir satu bulan kita disini,tapi belum menemukan petunjuk sekalipun,"Kiba hanya mengangguk setuju, dan merekapun pergi mengejar si cowok pirang .

...-...

"TEMEEEEEE!" teriakan itu adalah teriakan yang sudah biasa didengar oleh para penghuni KHS (Konoha High School), ya semua orang pasti dah tahu kan kalo Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah musuh abadi dimanapun mereka berada.

"Hn, dobe" hanya kata itulah yang diucapakan oleh orang yang dipanggil Teme a.k.a Sasuke mendengar teriakan keras sang rival bodohnya

"Kau berani-beraninya kau membuat Karin menangis ," ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar dan terlihat banget Naruto nahan emosinya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

Kali ini sepertinya pangeran pirang kita udah nggak sabar lagi untuk meninju pipi putih mulus sang rambut pantat ay... (*chidori*) salah maksudnya rambut raven, dan akhirnya sebuah tinjuan pun melayang kewajah sang Uchiha dan dengan sebelah tangan ditangkisnya pukulan si Uzumaki. Membuat wajahnya langsung merah karena kemarahan yang sepertinya nggak bisa dibendung lagi.

"Kalau kau tak bisa mendapatkannya jangan salahkan aku!" itulah kata terakhir dari sang Uchiha yang langsung membuat Naruto tertunduk tak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi. Semua orang se-KHS juga tahu betapa Naruto selalu mengejar-ngejar Karin dari awal ia bertemu dengan sosok wanita berambut merah itu . Tapi dibalik itu juga semuanya juga tahu Bagaimana kepopuleran seorang Uchiha Sasuke dimata para cewek, dia adalah seorang idola tak terkecuali seorang Karin yang menjadi fans nomor satu Sasuke. _Poor Naruto._

Padahal Naruto udah mau ngerelain Karin, tapi ternyata pengorbanan itu sia-sia karena ternyata sang rambut gantipantatayamganti raven itu , menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan Karin. Dan itulah yang membuat seorang Naruto menjadi marah besar sekarang.

"Setidaknya bisakah kau menolak dengan halus Teme, jangan buat dia nangis seperti itu. Lihatlah sekarang aja dia nggak masuk, pasti dia bener-bener terluka," hanya itu yang bisa Naruto katakan setelah agak lama terdiam,dia tahu kalau dia bukanlah orang yang berhak untuk marah-marah ama temenya. Huh, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu pergi dalam diam. Ini jadi membuat semua temennya yang memandang mereka heran, bukannya biasanya Naruto takkan pernah menyerah begitu saja? Apakah sesakit itu hati Naruto sampai-sampai udah nggak ingin lagi bertengkar ama rival abadinya itu?

Jika sang Dobe memilih untuk keluar kelas saja dan menghabiskan sisa waktunya tanpa melihat sang Teme. Maka sang Teme dari tadi hanya melihat keluar jendela tanpa mempedulikan bisik-bisik temen sekelasnya, entah kenapa ada perasaaan yang sulit dijelaskan olehnya saat ini.

Sementara itu mari kita lihat dua anak cowok yang dari tadi memandang pertengkaran itu dari atas pohon dekat dengan kelas Naruto

" Tak kusangaka ke-3 penjaga itu berada ditempat yang sama sekaligus, kalo begini kita jadi bisa mempersingkat waktu, hanya tinggal mencari satu penjaga lagi dan kita bisa pulang lagi ke ABRA" ucap sang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu menyeringai senang

"semoga ini tak akan lebih merepotkan lagi," itulah jawaban seorang shikamaru.

**TBC**

Sekian dulu prolougenya maaf kalo pendek, dan anda menyesal membacanya (_" _), author pundung duluan sebelum lihat hasil tanggapannya.

Readers: kenapa di publish kalo jelas-jelas abal n membosankan gini?

Author : semakin pundung dipojokan dengan aura gelap

Readers: Sweetdrop parah

Yah yang penting mohon readers review ya, ataupun flame juga nggak papa ( padahal dah ketakutan klo isinya flame semua). Tapi dengan sepenuh hati saya berharap agar flame yang author terima adalah flame yang membangun saja. Jangan ngfleme klo hanya bisa mendorong orang kejurang tapi flamelah agar author bodoh ini bisa semakin menaiki gunung (?). INTINYA MOHON REVIEW YA! YA! YA!, agar author tahu Fict ini bisa dilanjutin apa nggak. Bagi yang review ntar dikasih Naruto tapi ijin sendiri ma Mashashi Kisimoto ( kabur sebelum dikeroyok readers)~~~~

Dan sekalian juga kalo mau,,,,,bisakah para readers nebak siapa ke-4 penjaga yang terpilih ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

a/n : Halo saya kembali, nggak nyangka cerita saya ada yang review, nangis kejer karena kesenangan. Yah yang penting terimaksih pada reviewers yang menambah semangat saya melanjutakan cerita ini, terimakasih atas saran yang diberikan , untuk pertanyaan siapa yang menjadi keempat penjaga semua menjawab hampir bener kok. Sasuke, Gaara, dan Neji emang sang penjaga.

Kalau Naruto 98% dia bukan penjaga # bletak dijitak readers. Itu karena sebenarnya bukan Naruto yang jadi penjaga, karena penjaganya adalah Si... *dibekep Naruto

Author : kenapa kau bekap mulutku

Naruto : *Sweetdrop. bukankah kau ingin menjadikannya kejutan chap depan kenapa kau bilang sekarang

Author : Oh benar juga ya, baiklah para pembaca sekalian chap ini fokus ama Sasunaru, semoga romance Sasunarunya kelihatan #bletakkk

Baik kita mulai !

Discalaimer : Masa si Kishimoto? (kukira aku haha) # dilempar sandal ama Om Masashi.

Rating : T ( artinya Tak tahu) # Tendang

Genre : Adventure,romance, friendship, dll (bletakkkk... dijitak) plus sepertinya akan mengandung **Sho-Ai** tapi nggak tahu apa bisa membuatnya #dihunus katana

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, geje dan kawan-kawannya... Tapi yang terpenting**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SILAHKAN KETIK TOMBOL BACK SEKARANG JUGA, SEBELUM ANDA MENYESAL**

**THE WORLD OF ABRA**

Semilir angin yang berhembus kuat disekitarnya, seperti membuat permasalahan yang ada dipundaknya saat ini menghilang begitu saja. Entah sejak kapan, dia menyukai angin yang selalu menyelimuti dirinya. Seakan mengerti dirinya saat ini, bagaimana hangat angin itu membelai tubuhnya membawa serta masalahnya. Tapi sepertinya kegiatannya ini akan terusik karena instingnya merasakan bahwa ada sesosok orang yang mengikutinya.

"Keluarlah... kalau kau ada urusan denganku," tak berapa lama sesosok rambut nanas memperlihatkan dirinya, dengan tatapan malas seperi biasanya.

"ck... insting seorang panjaga memang sangat bagus," sang pemuda yang dikatai hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya tanda tak mengerti. " Kenapa kau mengikutiku dari tadi?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang seperti menelanjangi itu, mencoba mengerti isi pikiran lawannya.

"Hanya ingin cari waktu yang tepat untuk bicara,"

"Dan sekarang sepertinya sudah tepat," jawab si pemuda. Tanpa basa-basi pemuda nanas yang mengikutinya a.k.a shikamaru tersebut melemparkan sebuah bandul kecil yang mirip seperti kristal. Saat berhasil ditangkap oleh si pemuda, beberapa saat kemudian kristal itu memacarkan warna hijau muda, pendar itu kuat pada awalnya tapi kemudian mulai meredup dan membuat warna sejatinya mucul yaitu hijau yang memancarkan kedamaian.

"**Batu pirus***, itulah milikmu. Turquoise yang indah itu akan memancarkan sinarnya saat kau telah mengusainya dengan sempurna,"

"Jangan membuatku tertawa dengan trik murahanmu, lebih baik kau tunjukkan maksudmu sebenarnya,"

" Itulah maksudku, aku hanya ingin membawamu ketempat seharusnya kau berada, wahai sang penjaga angin,"

" Bualan yang hebat. Aku bahkan tak pernah bertemu denganmu, dan sekarang apa yang kau bicarakan itu?" ucap sang pemuda, "ck, mendokusei," itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan sang Nara sebelum mengeluarkan sebuah kalung batu bewarna merah, digenggamnya kalung lalu mengumamkan kata yang tak begitu jelas.

Seperti terseret pada arus yang tak tampak, pemuda itu berada dalam dimensi lain yang tak ia ketahui, terlihat jelas sisa-sisa perang, bagaimana tubuh-tubuh itu bergelimpangan mengalirkan darah layaknya sungai yang tak bisa mengering. Teriakan yang begitu membahana, meneriakan kata-kata yang tak ia mengerti, jerit tangis juga tak kalah memekakkan telinganya. Kegelapan yang mengelilinginya membuat dirinya bergetar hebat, teriakan-teriakan itu bagai sebilah piasu yang terasa mengghujam dirinya, sadar atau tidak kini ia menemukan dirinya mengalirkan air mata yang terus merembes tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Secepat ia mengedipakan mata secepat itu pulalah keadaan sekitarnya berganti. Kini ia melihat orang tua dengan jenggot putihnya yang terlalu panjang dengan keadaan lemah dan terbaring diatas tempat tidur dan dikelilingi beberapa orang

"Uhuk...,"pria tua itu terbatuk lagi " kali...an dengarkanlah aku...," ucapnya tergetar menahan batuk yang terus ingin keluar

" Para penjaga tidak pernah meninggalkan kita. Sekalipun tubuh mereka telah hancur, tapi jiwa dan kekuatan mereka tak akan pernah mati," orang itu berusaha bernafas dan meneruskan kata-katanya " Mereka telah meninggalkan kekuatan dan jiwa mereka pada para penerusnya, tempat dimana sang gelap tak akan pernah menduga dan menyentuhnya," ucapnya lalu memberikan sebuah gulungan tua dan langsung diterima oleh salah seorang dari mereka

"Carilah mereka dan cegahlah perang kedua itu, jangan sampai kegelapan dalam dasar hatinya memberikan kekuatan terbesar untuk menyatukan kempat elemen itu. Dan kalian pasti tahu akibatnya," ucapnya terakhir kali sebelum tertidur lagi. Dan dengan cepat sang pemuda kembali kedunianya.

Wajahnya masih tampak syok melihat hal-hal yang baru saja dialaminya, wajah dingin yang selama ini telah dibangunnya hancur tanpa sisa, tapi itu hanya sepersekian detik sebelum dia kembali kealam nyata.

"Kenapa kau memperlihatkannya?" pertanyaan itulah yang pertama muncul setelah ia berhasil menguasai dirinya

"Ku rasa kau bukan orang bodoh yang tak mengerti apa yang kumaksud setelah menerima ingatan dari **memoar amethyst*** tadi?" ucap Shikamaru, tapi itu hanya membuat tatapan dingin sang pemuda menjadi lebih dingin dan keras

"aku tak ingin ikut campur urusanmu dan duniamu itu, " setelah itu sang pemuda itu pergi dan menyerahkan bandul kristal yang tadi dilempar oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat bandul yang kini telah kehilangan warnamya lagi. Bagaimanapun juga tak mungkin membujuk sesorang untuk menyerahkan nyawanya begitu saja.

"Hei kau yang di atas keluarlah," perintah Shikamaru yang membuat seorang berambut pirang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia melihat ke sosok Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan

"Teme," gumannya pelan kemudian memandang pintu yang tadi dilewati Sasuke. Sekali lagi Shikamru melamparkan sebuah barang, kali ini kearah bocah pirang itu, tapi bukanlah sebuah bandul yang diterimanya hanya sebuah botol kecil yang berisi sedikit cairan aneh didalamnya.

"Minumlah itu dan kau akan melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini,"

"Apakah aku harus melupakan kejadian ini?" tanya Naruto lemah, yang sekaligus membuat Shikamaru sedikit membelalakkan matanya

"Kau juga ikut menerima memoar amethyst kan? Dan kau dengar semua ucapan tadi kan?" tanya Shikamaru tak percaya. Naruto masih menampakkan wajah bingung dengan pertanyaan itu Shikamaru mendesah lagi

" Kau tadi juga ikut melihat bayangan tentang sebuah perang kan? Lebih baik kau tak mengingatnya karena ini bukan urusanmu, yang mungkin akan jadi mimpi burukmu," jelas Shikamaru

"Tidak... itu tidak akan jadi mimpi burukku ! Itu akan menjadi semangatku," ucap Naruto mantap, kali ini terlihat jelas kilat semangat yang entah dari mana munculnya, yang membuat Shikamaru sedikit tak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membantumu membujuk Sasuke Teme agar dia mau membantumu menghentikan perang itu. AKU JANJI!" itulah ucapan terakhir yang diberikan Naruto sebelum dia melesat pergi meninggalakan Shikamaru yang sepertinya jadi OOC karena liat sifat Naruto.

"ck... terserah kau saja, sekalipun kau teriakkan pada seluruh dunia paling juga kau dianggap orang gila" ucapnya pada diri sendiri " seandainya kaulah yang jadi penjaga mungkin tidak akan serepot ini,"

oo0O0oo oo0O0oo oo0O0oo oo0O0oo oo0O0oo

"TEMEEEE..." pagi ini bukanlah sebuah bentakkan yang keluar dari mulut sang matahari tapi sebuah sapa bahagia dengan api semangat yang tampak sekali diwajah tan itu

"Hn" hanya itulah jawaban rambut raven, membuat Naruto sadar akan siapa sebenarnya si rambut raven. Tapi kemarahannya kali ini dia tahan karena semalam kemarin dia sudah membuat keputusan untuk membantu seorang berambut nanas yang bodohnya baru kemarin dia sadar bahwa ia tak tahu siapa namanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanya Naruto tak lupa dengan senyum lima jarinya. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat alisnya tak percaya, sejak kapan dobe rival abadinya ini menjadi orang yang bisa bersikap manis dihadapannya. Sebersit rasa bahagia terselip dihatinya, tapi tak mungkinkan seorang Uchiha akan balas tersenyum ramah dan menjawab balik sapaan Naruto. Jadi pilihan akhirnya adalah tetap bersikap cuek dengan tampang stoicnya.

"Teme!," teriak Naruto mulai kesal, karena dari tadi hanya didiamkan dengan pandangan cuek sasuke, yang sukses membuat Naruto hampir membatalkan niatnya untuk melakukan aksi damai sama rivalnya.

"Ck... kau itu emang orang yang tak bisa diajak damai ya, padahal aku akan ingin sekali berdamai denganmu," ucap Naruto kesal dengan menggembungkan pipi tannya dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi Naruto saat ini bener-bener membuat Sasuke berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dan juga yang iya-iya , kalau saja dia bukan keluarga Uchiha yang dididik dari kecil untuk mengendalikan diri pasti sekarang Naruto sudah nggak berbentuk lagi (?)

" Karin," entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Naruto mengacak rambutnya dengan kesal, kenapa si Sasuke teme pantat ayam ini malah menyebut nama Karin. "Apa maksudmu teme?" tanya Naruto heran

"kau disuruh Karin untuk berdamai denganku, dan menyuruhmu jadi mak comblang antara aku dan Karin kan," jelas Sasuke. Sekarang Naruto bener-bener kesel setengah mati dibuatnya. Niat berdamai hilang sudah.

DUAKKKK!

Sebuah tinjuan mendarat mulus dipipi si rambut raven, yang sukses membuat fansgirlnya berteriak gak keruan. Dia emang sengaja menerima pukulan itu, sebuah senyum tak kentara terukir diwajah stoicnya. Sementara itu Naruto sendiri segera berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Naruto POV

"Arrghhhhh...," teriakku frustasi. Aku hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa frustasiku ini dengan menjambaki rambutku ini. Aku tak habis pikir dengan pikiran Si Teme pantat ayam itu, bagaimana mungkin dia berpikiran sepicik itu tentang Karin. Memang benar aku berdamai karena punya maksud tertentu, tapi itu kan bukan karena Karin. Aku berdamai dengannya agar aku bisa menghasutnya agar mau mendengarkan kata-kata si rambut nanas itu.

Apakah aku salah jika melakukan ini, tapi ini untuk kebaikan dunia kan. Apa aku sebaiknya memikirkan rencana lain saja ya, tapi aku bukanlah tipe pemikir. Sial, seandainya akulah yang punya kekuatan itu...

Masa bodohlah dengan rencana, yang harus kulakuan saat ini adalah membuat si baka teme itu mau menggunakan kekuatannya untuk membantu semua orang. Awalnya aku emang tak begitu yakin tentang pembicaraan Sasuke dan si rambut nanas itu kemarin. Tapi hatiku mengatakan hal itu benar dan bukanlah bohong. Jadi misiku saat ini adalah membuat Sasuke menyadari apa yang harus dilakukan. Setidakanya sekalipun aku tak punya kekuatan, tapi menjadi orang yang bisa menyadarkan seorang hero bukankah itu juga hal yang baik

"Semangat Naruto, ini adalah salah satu jalanmu agar bisa menjadi pahlawan sejati!" ucapku mengembalikan api semangat dalam diriku. (Author kok jadi teringat ama pemuda yang berbaju ijo rambut mangkok *tendanged)

Naruto POV End

Sudah dari tadi bel sekolah berbunyi, tapi Naruto tetap pada posisi duduknya di closet toilet. Dia emang udah tak berminat lagi mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama, karena moodnya udah dihancurin ama rambut pantat ayam itu. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk meredam amarah dan mengembalikan moodnya yang dirusak Sasuke.

Blakkkk! Pintu toilet ditendang dengan tidak elitnya, membuat naruto kaget dan langsung berdiri seketika. Sedikit tak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Teme... apa yang kau lakukan?," teriak Naruto tak percaya. Sasuke lalu menghampirinya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kedinding, mengunci naruto agar tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Hanya ingin balas dendam dobe," Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Hati Naruto sedikit bergetar juga mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Apalagi saat melihat kepalan tangan Sasuke yang berada diudara dan siap dilayangkan kewajahnya. Dia menutup matanya erat-erat bersiap-siap menerima pukulan itu.

1 menit... 2 menit... Tukk!

"Ouch," ringis Naruto sambil memegangi dahinya yang dijitak ama Sasuke. Dia membuka matannya, memperliahatkan saphire birunya dan menatap kedalam mata kelam Sasuke, seperti mencari sesuatu tapi dia sendiri juga tak tahu apa yang dicarinya. Yang ditatap jadi bergetar juga.

"Sudahlah...kita kembali ke kelas," ucap Sasuke buru-buru membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari toilet. Seorang Sasuke lebih memilih dipukul berpuluh-puluh kali oleh dobenya, daripada harus dipandangi dengan jarak seperti itu. Bisa-bisa dia dikehabisan darah dan kehilangan kontrol dirinya sendiri. Apalagi ditempat sepi kayak gini, dimana kesempatan terbuka selebar-lebarnya.( Author : Sasuke emang pervert, pikirannya itu ckckck... *dilempar kelaut)

"Tunggu teme!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dan membalikkan badannya "Bukan... bukan Karin yang menyuruhku berbaikan denganmu. Itu murni keinginanku sendiri walaupun...," Naruto sedikut gugup mengatakannya . Sasuke menunggu dalam diam agar Naruto bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, dia hampir tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Arghhhh..." teriak Naruto frustasi " kemarin aku melihatmu bersama si rambut nanas itu. Aku juga mendengar semua yang kau bicarakan ama dia. Karena itu aku ingin kau percaya dan mau membantu si rambut nanas itu," jelasnya. Sasuke memberikan tatapn tajam nan dingin a.k.a deathglare tingkat tinggi pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto yang udah biasa melihat tatapan itu tiap harinya yang dilakukan Sasuke untuk para FGnya hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Sekali dobe tetaplah dobe. Apapun yang kau lakukan aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya. Aku bukan maniak hero sepertimu," ucap Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto, tak mau mendengar lagi omongan Dobenya itu

"Dengar teme aku tak akan menyerah. Akan kubuat kau mau melakukannya!" teriak Naruto sekencang mungkin, sampai terdengar keluar toilet .

"Lakukan kalau kau bisa Do-be," ucap Sasuke terus berjalan dan menampakkan seringai khasnya itu.

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

Baiklah, Sasuke tahu dan sangat tahu kalau naruto adalah orang yang pantang menyerah. Dia juga tahu rencananya untuk membuat dobenya nempel terus itu sukses besar. Hampir tiap waktu kau bisa melihat Sasuke yang selau dibuntuti oleh Naruto, bahkan ini lebih parah daripada FGnya. Mulai dari berangkat sampai pulang sekolah, Naruto selalu ada disisinya. Bahkan tiap malam pun , Naruto tak pernah absen untuk meneleponnya.

Lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke gerah dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu? Apakah sasuke sudah tidak suka dengan dobenya itu? Bukan...bukan itu. Itu karena tujuan dobenya mendekati sang teme hanya untuk memaksanya mau menuruti ajakan si rambut nanas yang tak jelas itu. Satu minggu Sasuke masih bisa menahannya, tapi diminggu kedua ini, dia hampir meledak dibuatnya, aura-aura gelap udah keluar dari tubuhnya. Tapi itu tak sedikitpun memberikan sebersit kata menyerah pada Naruto. Hampir setiap waktu Naruto selalu mencekoki Sasuke dengan hal-hal kepahlawanan yang Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka bagaimana Dobenya bisa mempunyai pengetahuan seluas itu. Padahal yang dikatakan si rambut nanas juga belum jelas adanya.

"Kau tahu teme kalau kau...,"

"Hentikan BAKA DOBE!" teriak Sasuke memotong ucapan dobenya, habis sudah kesabarannya sekarang. Sedangkan naruto hanya menatap tak percaya dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. 'Bukannya biasanya teme hanya diam saja mendengar semua ucapanku, kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini,' pikir Naruto

"Dobe apa kau tak berpikir bagaimana jika seandaianya aku menyetujuinya lalu meninggalkan semua yang ada disini. Mungkin saja aku akan pergi bartahun-tahun lamanya atau tak mungkin kembali lagi kesini," jelas Sasuke "Bagaimanapun juga kehidupanku adalah didunia ini, ada hal yang tak bisa kutinggalkan didunia ini dan itu membuatku terikat untuk berada disini,"

Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Sasuke hanya membiarkannya saja, mungkin penjelasannya kali ini bisa membuat Naruto menyerah. Tapi melihat Naruto yang terlihat murung disepanjang jalan saat mereka pulang sekolah seperti ini, tidak enak juga

"Kenapa hari ini jalan terlihat sepi banget ya?," ucap Sasuke mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Teme...,"

"Hn,"

"kalau seandainya aku diberi kesempatan memiliki kekuatan sepertimu aku akan menyetujuinya," Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan itu "Mungkin aku akan kehilangan keluargaku, sahabat-sahabatku, dan juga orang yang paling berarti untukku," Naruto menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dia menegakkan kembali wajahnya dan menghadap Sasuke "Tapi...tapi dengan pengorbanan itu akan banyak orang yang tak harus kehilangan keluarganya, akan banyak orang yang bisa menjaga persahabatan mereka, dan terakhir mereka tak akan kehilangan orang yang berarti bagi mereka," Senyum Naruto kembali tersungging diwajahnya. Sasuke sedikit kaget mendengar perkataan dobenya, dia tak pernah menyangka bahwa dobenya akan memiliki pikiran seperti itu. Pikiran, yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tak pernah memiliknya.

"AWASSSSS!" sebuah teriakan menghentikan kegiatan mereka berdua, ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menubruk mereka berdua. Dan suara berikutnya yang terdengar adalah ledakan tembok disamping mereka, karena panah yang melesat kedinding.

"Kalian tak apa-apa?" tanya suara orang yang menabrak mereka

"Tidak," jawab Naruto masih bingung "Untunglah aku belum terlambat, " ucap orang itu lagi. Sementara Sasuke menatap tidak suka dengan si Rambut nanas yang ada dihadapannya.

"Dobe ayo kita pergi dari sini!" ucap Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto " Kau bener-bener merepotkan... Apa kau tak tahu sekarang ini kau dlam bahaya? Kalau kau pergi dariku sama saja kau menyerahkan nyawamu," jelas Shikamaru, matanya masih tetap mengawasi sekitar.

"Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan Naruto, tanpa bantuanmu, " Shikamaru hanya menatap bosan sang penjaga terpilih didepannya

"Kau sudah tahukan lawan kita bukanlah dari duniamu, mereka tidak bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan tendangan atau pukulan sekelas anak SMA sepertimu," Sasuke hanya mengepalkan erat tangannya "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan supaya kalian menjauh dariku?"

"Tak ada, lebih baik...," ucap shikamaru terhenti "**gili wlahar**," ucap Shikamaru cepat dan tiba-tiba tanah yang ada dihadapan mereka bertiga bergetar naik dan membentuk sebuah benteng yang menghalangi beberapa panah yang melesat ke arah mereka.

Shikamaru meletakkan kesepuluh jarinya ketanah, bayangan jari-jarinya terus memanjang, dan beberapa saat kemudian ada 4 orang jatuh dari persembunyian mereka, Shikamaru tersenyum puas karena bisa menemukan persembunyian mereka sekaligus mengunci gerakan mereka. Keempat orang itu kini berdiri dihadapan mereka bertiga, kempat orang bertopeng aneh, yang sekarang tak bisa bergerak karena kunci bayangan dari Shikamaru.

"Hoamm...Tak kusangka, lord kalian hanya mengirimkan orang-orang macam kalian untuk membunuh penjaga terpilih," Cibir Shikamaru sambil menguap "**wlahar,****"** ucap Shikamaru lagi menimbulkan tanah disekitar keempat orang itu retak dan mulai menghisap mereka kedalamnya, tapi sebelum tanah itu menghisap mereka sepenuhnya, seseorang dari mereka terlepas dan melemparkan sebuah pisau es ke arah Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa Naruto tahu akan hal itu dan menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng

"jlebb!" pisau itu tertancap tepat dipundak Naruto perlahan pisau itu mencair dan menghilang berganti dengan darah yang mulai merembes dibajunya

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke saat menyadari yang telah terjadi, dia mendekap tubuh Naruto yang mulai terjatuh kearahnya.

"Hehehe... teme, aku hebat kan bisa melindungi seorang hero," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia terkulai lemas dan menutup matanya dipelukan Sasuke

**TBC**

Penjelasan:

*Batu Pirus : salah satu batu dari Batu Akram, yaitu batu yang dimiliki oleh para penjaga. Batu yang dimiliki penjaga angin disebut batu pirus. Batu akram akan memancarkan sinar jika berada dekat dengan pemiliknya

*memoar amethyst : salah satu batu yang digunakan untuk merekam ingatan orang sesorang lalu ingatan itu bisa diperlihatkan kembali pada orang lain yang ingin melihatnya.

* yang dibold dan digaris bawahi adalah kata-kata jurus, bahasa yang digunakan dan juga istilah-istilah yang digunakan dalam cerita ini 90% adalah dari bahasa Sansekerta, karena saya sekarang sedang tertarik dengan bahasa itu. Jadi maaf kalau terlihat aneh.

Baiklah apakah pembaca masih bingung atau malah semakin bingung dengan penjelasan diatas. Maaf kan saya (_ _), apakah saya juga perlu memberikan arti dari bahasa yang saya gunakan dari sansekerta? Kalau emang perlu mungkin di chap depan bisa saya berikan dalam penjelasan.

Dan akhir kata maaf jika cerita ini terlalu panjang dan membosankan? Menyesalkah membaca? Silakan katakan semua yang pembaca rasakan melalui review ya? Agar author ini bisa belajar. Sekali lagi saya katakan tolong Review.

Dan cerita untuk para penjaga yang lainnya mungkin saja ada di chap depan # dibacok readers

MOHON REVIEW YA! YA! YA! #pake mata puppy eyesnya Naruto...readers : muntah berjamaah

Sepertinya cara manis emang bukan sifat saya jadi **POKOKNYA READERS HARUS REVIEW!** merintah seenaknya dibuang readers kelaut.~~~~~~

Balasan review yang gak login:

**Penumpang gelap : **terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan review^^ , bagaimana dengan chap kali ini? Apakah tambah banyak lagi yang perlu diperbaiki? Klo ya tolong sebutkan, karena author bodoh ini nggak nyadar ama kesalahnnya? Hehe #bletakk

**Rosanaru :** Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan review^^ dengan sangat menyesal saya bilang Naruto bukanlah seorang penjaga. Maaf ya saya ingin buat Naruto agak (baca:Banyak) mengalami penderitaan haha... #ditusuk ama Rosa. Tapi saya hanya bisa memastikan kalau suatu saat nanti Naruto akan punya peran sendiri disini (?)

**Asakura Echo Yume-chan males login :** Terimakasih sudah mau membaca dan review^^, tebakannya benar kok Sasuke, Neji, sama Gaara emang penjaganya tapi soal Narutonya hehe... dah tau sendiri kan. Apakah ini sudah termasuk ekspress? Semoga nggak bosen dengan chap ini.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n : Halo saya kembali, terimakasih untuk yang udah mau review^^, dan saya juga mau minta maaf karena update terlalu lama padahal pinginnya seminggu sekali. Habisnya sekarang saya lagi frustasi karena dicekokin terus ama film dan cerita-cerita bergenre Angst. Ditambah lagi kenapa sekarang jadi tertarik dengan chibinya Orochimaru "tidakk... !" *jedotin kepala ketembok*.

Naruto : Cih... malah curcol, padahal sebenernya kau malaskan. Bilang saja, jangan cari-cari alasan

Author : Eh nggak kok, hanya... sedikit #plakkkkk

Sudahlah saya nggak akan ngoceh kagak guna lagi, selamat menikmati hidangan ini #plakkkk, maksud saya fanfic ini hehe... Sebelumnya saya jelaskan untuk chap kali ini fokus tentang Neji, tapi juga kelanjutannya cerita Naru dari chap kemarin tapi dikit.

Baik kita mulai

3...

2...

1... n... go!

Discalaimer : Masa si Kishimoto? (kukira aku haha) # dilempar sandal ama Om Masashi.

Rating : T ( artinya Tak tahu) # Tendang

Genre : Adventure,romance, friendship, dll (bletakkkk... dijitak) plus sepertinya akan mengandung **Sho-Ai** tapi nggak tahu apa bisa membuatnya #dihunus katana

"jlebb!" pisau itu tertancap tepat dipundak Naruto perlahan pisau itu mencair dan menghilang berganti dengan darah yang mulai merembes dibajunya

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke saat menyadari yang telah terjadi, dia mendekap tubuh Naruto yang mulai terjatuh kearahnya.

"Hehehe... teme, aku hebat kan bisa melindungi seorang hero," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia terkulai lemas dan menutup matanya dipelukan Sasuke

.

.

THE WORLD OF ABRA

Chapter 3

**Flashback ke 3 hari yang lalu sebelum pembun...#plakkk maksudnya penusukan Naruto terjadi **

Disebuah halaman rumah yang cukup luas dengan sebuah taman bergaya Jepang yang menghiasinya, membuat suasana halaman rumah itu tampak tenang dan asri. Apalagi susana senja sore hari yang membuat taman itu benar-benar terlihat indah. Disana disebuah bangku panjang dekat pohon terdapat seseorang yang dari tadi berkutat dengan bukunya, bahkan saking fokusnya dia tak menyadari bahwa ada sesosok wanita berambut biru yang menggunakan kursi roda bergerak mendekatinya.

"Kak Neji," ucap sang gadis pelan. Cowok itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dari tadi ia baca, mendengar suara yang sangat familiar sekali ditelinganya

"Hinata," jawabnya "kanapa kau kemari? Kau jangan keluar sendirian seperti itu, dimana para pelayan yang harusnya berada bersamamu?" Neji menutup bukunya dan menghampiri cewek berambut biru itu, wajah khawatir tersirat dimukanya saat ini.

Dia menyentuh kursi roda adik sepupunya, memandangnya beberapa sesaat, kemudian beranjak untuk membawanya kembali kedalam rumah

"Kak Neji..," Neji menghentikan langkahnya "Biarakanlah aku disini sebentar aku ingin merasakan angin disore hari," Neji tidak menjawab hanya tetap berdiri dibelakang memegangi kursi roda itu.

"Aku sudah menerimanya Kak," ucap Hinata setelah keheningan beberapa saat diantara mereka "Lebih baik kakak mengejar impian kakak, jangan khawatirkan aku lagi, aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu dan yang lainnya pun juga tak ada yang menyalahkanmu,"

Neji hanya menerawang ingatannya kembali kemasa lalu.

**Flashback ON**

Neji kecil membanting pintu kamarnya sekuat tenaga, dia bener-bener marah kali ini. Dia marah kepada orang tuanya yang terus-terusan saja membela Hinata. Bagaimanapun masalah kali ini bukanlah salahnya, itu karena kecerobohan Hinata sendiri yang tak mau menuruti kata-kata Neji dan main air di danau yang tak jauh dirumahnya dan menyebabkan Hinata hampir tenggelam. Gara-gara itu dia harus duduk bersimpuh selama 4 jam dan mendengar ceramah orang tuanya selama itu.

Hinata adalah adik sepupu Neji, Ayahnya adalah kembar bersaudara. Bisa dibilang Ekonomi keluarga Neji tidaklah sebaik keluarga Hinata. Orang tua Hinata selalu saja sibuk dengan urusannya keluar Negeri, sehingga Hianta sering dititipkan di keluarga Neji. Ayah Neji selalu menasehatinya agar selalu menjaga Hinata karena bagaimanapun Hinata masih kecil dan seorang perempuan pula. Tapi Neji selalu merasa bahwa Hinata selalu diistemewakan oleh ayahnya, karena bagaimanapun Hinata tak pernah sekalipun disalahkan karena kelakuannya, pada akhirnya Nejilah yang selalu mendapat ceramah dari orang tuanya. 'kenapa ayah selalu mengistimewakannya, padahal dia kan bukan saudara kandungku. Apa karena keluarga mereka lebih baik dari keluarga kita,' itulah pemikiran Neji kecil saat itu.

Neji yang masuk kamar waktu itu, langsung mematikan lampunya menyalakan sebatang lilin. Itulah kebiasannya ketika sedang sedih atau marah, berdiam diri dikamar dalam kegelapan hanya ditemani sebuah lilin, hal itu akan membuat perasaannya lebih tenang (sebenarnya ini adalah kebiasaan author klo lagi ada masalah tapi hanya gelap-gelapan tanpa lilin hehe... *plaakk). Dia tak mempedulikan Hinata yang mengetuk pintu sedari tadi dan berusaha minta maaf padanya. Mendengar Hinata yang tak menyerah untuk mengetuk kamarnya, akhirnya membuat Neji pusing sendiri. Dia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan lilin yang masih menyala dan menulikan telinganya berusaha tak mempedulikan Hinata.

Darisitulah awal mulanya, Neji yang tidak mematikan lilin itu dan ketiduran tidak menyadari kalau lilin itu membakar kertas disamping mejanya dan mulai merambat dan membakar kamarnya. Neji merasakkan sedikit sesak dan terbangun dari tidurnya, dia melihat sekelilingnya yang hampir terbakar seluruhnya, tanpa pikir panjang Neji langsung melompat keluar jendela kamarnya yang langsung mengarah ke taman belakang rumahnya. Sesaat dia memandangi sebagian rumahnya yang terbakar, dan dia tahu ini salahnya karena lupa mematikan lilin. Tanpa dia sadari waktu itu ternyata dia telah mengorbankan adik sepupunya Hinata yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya, karena mengira kakak sepupunya terjebak didalam kamar.

Saat ditemukan, Hinata dalam kondisi kritis, dia menghirup gas karbon dioksida terlalu banyak sehingga menyebabkan paru-parunya rusak dan luka bakar hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Sebenarnya luka bakar bisa sembuh kalo mau melakukan operasi plastik dan uang bukan masalah bagi keluarga Hinata. Tapi dengan kondisi paru-paru Hinata yang tidak stabil atau bisa dibilang tidak bekerja secara normal, dikhawatirkan saat operasi akan terjadi komplikasi atau gangguan.

Menyadari kenyataan itu Neji merasa bersalah pada dirinya seumur hidup. Apalagi tak ada yang menyalahkannya, baik keluarganya ataupun keluarga Hinata. Mereka seolah diam dan tak pernah mengungkit masalah itu lagi, tapi Neji tahu keluarganya pasti merasakan kekecewaan yang amat sangat padanya. Akhirnya Neji berjanji pada dirinya untuk berusaha menyembuhakan Hinata. Menemukan cara bagaimana Hinata bisa sembuh dari kerusakan paru-parunya dan bisa melakukan operasi plastik untuk menghilangkan luka bakar itu.

**Flashback OFF**

"...Kak," Hinata memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari pemuda dibelakangnya, Hinata memegang tangan yang memegang kursi rodanya sekarang membuat si Pemuda Neji tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kejarlah impian kakak jangan berfokus padaku lagi, semua itu tidak ada gunanya," ucap Hinata. Neji hanya terdiam lalu berjalan ke hadapan Hinata dan menyamakan tingginya, menatap lurus pada cewek yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak Hinata, impianku adalah menjadi dokter terhebat dan meyembuhkanmu," dia memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tapi kak ka...," ucapannya dipotong oleh Neji "Sudahlah lebih baik kau segera masuk kedalam rumah, mereka sudah menjemputmu, lagipula udara dingin sore hari tak baik untuk kesehatanmu," Neji melihat 2 orang pelayan yang menghampirinya. Mereka membungkukkan badannya pada Neji lalu menuju Hinata untuk membawa gadis itu masuk kedalam rumah.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas dan tidak memberontak untuk dibawa masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hinata tahu betapa keras kepalanya kakak sepupunya itu. Sudah berulang kali Hinata mengatakan agar kakaknya itu tak merasa bersalah lagi padanya, tapi sepertinya kata-katanya tak cukup untuk membuat kakaknya berubah pikiran.

Dulu saat pertama kali Hinata menemukan dirinya dengan luka-lukanya itu. Betapa hancurnya hati gadis itu, detik itu juga dia tahu bahwa kehidupannya nanti tak akan sama lagi. Masa depan dan impiannya seakan terputus dengan keadaan yang dialaminya. Untuk menerima segala keadaannya dia memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, tapi tak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dari dirinya untuk menyalahkan kakaknya Neji.

Dari dulu Hinata sangat menyayangi Neji. Sejak kecil dia selalu ditinggal oleh orang tuanya dan dititipkan dikeluarganya. Nejilah yang selalu menjaganya selama ini. Walapun dulu Neji selalu saja cerewet dan bilang kalau dia melakukannya hanya karena diperintah orang tuanya, tapi Hinata bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh kakaknya itu.

Sifat Neji jadi berubah sejak kebakaran itu. Neji jadi sosok yang pendiam dan dingin, tak ada lagi kehangatan yang ia pancarkan dimata itu. Yang ada hanyalalah dinding pembatas yang ia berikan antara dirinya dengan orang lain. Walaupun Hinata tak bisa memungkiri kalau kakaknya itu jadi lebih perhatian padanya dan jadi orang pertama yang akan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya. Tapi itu berbeda, dia ingin kakaknya yang dulu walaupun dulu kakaknya selalu membentak dan memarahinya tapi dia juga bisa melihat sepupunya itu tersenyum hangat dengan orang lain atau dengannnya.

Kalian berpikir bagaimana mungkin Hinata bisa merasakan hal itu? Hei, Hinata adalah seorang wanita. Diamana persaanlah yang lebih menonjol daripada akal. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa kakaknya jadi lebih perhatian padanya lebih karena rasa bersalah padanya dari pada kasih sayang antar saudara. Dan itulah yang membuat Hinata ingin kakaknya kembali seperti dulu, apalagi dia sendiri juga tidak ingin merasa bersalah karena telah menghancurkan impian kakaknya yang sesungguhnya. Dan selama ini dia mencari cara bagaimana kakaknya itu bisa tahu bahwa dirinya tak pernah menyalahkannya sekalipun, tapi sepertinya kata-kata sederhana itu tak pernah tersampaikan.

.

.

Neji menatap punggung Hinata yang mulai hilang dari hadapannya. Setelah bener-bener hilang dari hadapannya, Neji menghela nafasnya mencoba menghilangkan beban yang terasa dipundaknya saat ini, mencoba berkosentrasi untuk membaca bukunya kembali. Tapi sepertinya kegiatan itu harus diinterupsi lagi dengan kedatangan seseorang yang selama beberapa hari ini selalu menganggu dirinya jika ia sedang sendirian.

Sosok itu turun dari pohon dihadapan Neji, mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum untuk menyapa dirinya.

"Yo.. Neji, sepertinya kau sedang senggang sekarang," ucap pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik itu pada orang dihadapannya.

Neji hanya memutar bola matanya, sekali lagi dia menutup buku dihadapannya. Menatap orang dihadapannya itu dengan sebal. "Tak kusangka kau bahkan mengikutiku sampai kerumahku Kiba. Bukankah aku sudah bilang aku tak tertarik dengan urusanmu itu, carilah orang lain yang percaya pada kata-katamu itu," ucap Neji lalu berjalan dari orang dihadapannya, berusaha tak mempedulikan kedatangan orang dihadapannya. Bagaimanapun saat ini dia tak ingin diganggu orang dihadapannya ini.

Memang benar, Kalau Kiba selama beberapa hari ini selalu merecoki Neji. Bagaimanapun Kiba harus membawa penjaga terpilih dihadapannya ini. Sudah banyak cara yang digunakan Kiba untuk membujuk orang dihadapannya tapi tak ada yang berhasil. Memang dia berhasil meyakinkan dirinya bukanlah orang dari dunia ini dengan _Memoar Amenthyst_ tapi dia tak pernah bisa membujuk pemuda ini untuk ikut dengannya. Beberapa hari ini dia selalu mengikuti Neji dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, siapa tahu itu bisa digunakannya untuk membujuk Neji agar mau dibawa kedunianya. Oke, hal itu sebenarnya bukanlah asli pemikirannya, tapi hasil ide dari seorang Shikamaru. Dan sebenarnya pemikiran untuk mengetahui hal-hal tentang Neji ada gunanya juga, karena saat ini dia berhasil mengetahui suatu hal yang bisa membuat Neji mau ikut dengannya.

"Ck..ck..ck... bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau hal ini bukanlah hal yang bisa diberikan kepada orang lain begitu saja," ucap Kiba tenang. Neji tak menjawabnya dia terus melangkahkan kakinya pergi kedalam rumahnya.

"Kurasa kau akan lebih tertarik jika hal ini akan berhubungan gadis yang bernama 'Hinata' itu, " Neji langsung menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kata 'Hinata' keluar dari mulut pemuda penyuka anjing itu. Kiba langsung menyeringai senang melihat perubahan sikap Neji itu.

Neji mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sekarang, berbalik, memandang tajam kearah Kiba, dan menghampiri pemuda itu. Setelah ada pada jarak pukulnya, Neji melayangkan tinjuanya kerah pemuda itu tapi secara refleks Kiba berhasil menepisnya. Melihat tangannya di tahan, Neji menggunakan kakinya berusaha menendang orang dihadapannya, Kiba melepaskan tangannya yang menahan tinjuan Neji tadi dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk menghindari tendangan lawan.

"Wah...wah ternyata kau sangat sensitif dengan nama 'Hinata' ya," ucap Kiba masih tetap tenang. Neji hanya memberikan deathglare terbaiknya, berharap bisa membunuh pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan itu. Tapi sayang sekali tatapan bukanlah pisau pembunuh yang bisa menusuk orang.

"Jangan pernah kau sentuh Hinata seujung jaripun Kiba, atau kau akan menerima balasannya!," desis Neji, dia mengeratkan gerahamnya berusaha menekan amarah yang ingin keluar. Tapi Kiba masih tetap tenang dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya, karena dia tahu dia sudah mendapat kartu As nya sekarang.

"Tenanglah Neji, aku tak akan menyentuh adikmu itu. Karena tak ada gunanya memaksamu untuk menurutiku. Yang ingin aku lakukan hanya memberikanmu sebuah tujuan Neji,"

"Apa maksudmu Kiba?" tanya Neji, dia mencoba bersabar dengan orang dihadapannya ini. Tangannya yang terkepal erat mulai dikendorkannya setelah mendengar perkataan Kiba bahwa dia tak akan menyentuh adiknya. Tapi dia tak sedikitpun mengurangi konsentrasinya untuk melihat gerak-gerik lawannya, karena dia belum sepenuhnya percaya.

"Karena jika aku memaksamu maka kau tak akan akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan sang penjaga sepenuhnya. Tapi hasilnya akan berbeda jika aku memberimu tujuan untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu,"

"Lalu apa hubungan tujuan yang ingin kau berikan dengan 'Hinata'?"

Kiba menyeringai mendengar perkataan Neji "Lihatlah baik-baik Neji," ucap Kiba lalu mengambil sebuah pisau disebuah tas kecil yang ada dipinggangnya (author gak tahu apa namanya tas kecil yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan kunai dll hehe... =.='). Kemudian dia merentangkan tangan kirinya menghadap Neji. Lalu dengan tangan kanannya dia membuat sayatan di lengan kirinya, sehingga darah mengucur dari lengan kirinya itu. Neji terbelalak dengan apa yang dilakukan Kiba pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi dia lebih kaget lagi setelah kiba mengambil botol cairan dan menumpahakn cairan yang seperti air itu kelukanya. Seketika, sayatan itu menutup dan hanya menyisakan darah kering disana.

"Tak mungkin," ucap Neji tak percaya. Dia emang tak percaya ada hal seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin air yang sepertinya hanya air biasa itu bisa menutup luka secepat itu. Dia tak pernah mendengar tentang air yang seperti itu didunia ini.

"Ini bukan hanya air bisa tapi ini adalah cara pengobatan didunia kami. Air ini telah dimasukkan unsur-unsur penyembuh oleh para pengendali air, sehingga bisa membuat luka sayatanku sembuh. Dan beruntunglah kau karena kau diberi kekuatan sebagai pengendali air, yang mempunyai keistimewaan sebagai penyembuh," Jawab Kiba seakan tahu pikiran Neji.

"jadi kau ingin menukar kesediaanku dengan obat penyembuh itu," jelas Neji. Kiba hanya tersenyum padanya

"Tak ada hal ajaib semacam itu," ucap Kiba "Walaupun air ini mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan tapi hal itu belum tentu terjadi untuk luka besar seperti yang ada pada adikmu itu. Untuk luka sayatan seperti ini mungkin air ini akan terlihat seperti obat ajaib, tapi kalau untuk luka yang serius hal itu akan berbeda kejadiannya," Neji tak melontarkan balasan sekalipun dari penjelasan Kiba, dia masih mencerna kata-kata Kiba itu.

"Kalau untuk luka besar hal itu tidak berguna, kenapa kau memberi tahukannya padaku?" ucap Neji setelah berhasil menangkap maksud Kiba saat ini.

"Aku kan tidak mengatakan kalau luka yang diderita Hinata tak bisa sembuh. Itu tergantung padamu Neji. Ada kemungkinan Hinata bisa sembuh jika kau menjadi pengendali air dan mencapai pengendalian tertinggi, " ucap Kiba lanjut "Dan mencapainnya kurasa tidaklah sulit karena kau telah mewarisi kekuatan sang pejaga air 'TERQUID'. Penjaga air adalah orang yang mempunyai pengendalian tertinggi diantara pengendali air lainnya,"

"Jadi kalau kau mau ikut bersamaku keduniaku maka kau akan bisa mempelajari pengendalian air sekaligus cara penyembuhan sambil membantu kami untuk menolong dunia Abra. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali dan melakukan penyembuhan pada adikmu itu. Bukankah itu timbal balik yang pas," sampai disini penjelasan panjang lebar Kiba. Dia sekarang menatap Neji, menilai reaksi dari pemuda itu.

"Tapi ada kemungkinan aku akan mati dalam pertempuran dan tak bisa kembali keduniaku lagi kan?" tanya Neji.

"Itu tergantung padamu sendiri dan keinginanmu. Seberapa kuat kau ingin mencapai tujuanmu itu ," jawab Kiba. Dia melemparkan kalung sang penjaga air dan sebuah kertas pada Neji, yang langsung ditangkap pemuda itu.

"Itu kalung yang pernah kau kembalikan dulu, pikirkanlah jawabanmu. Dan dikertas itu berisi dimana kau bisa mencari keberadaanku saat kau sudah memutuskan jawabnmu," ucap Kiba lalu berbalik untuk bersiap pergi. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu dan menoleh pada Neji. "Sebaikanya kau ambil keputusan itu secepatnya karena aku sudah mencium bau pengawalnya berada disekitar sini. Kalau kita tidak segera pergi dari dunia ini ada kemungkinan mereka akan menyakiti orang-orang disekitarmu, " ucap Kiba dan kali ini dia benar-benar pergi. Menyisakan Neji yang memegang kalung batu permata bewarna biru yang berpendar saat berada dalm genggamannya. Dia menggenggam kalung batu itu erat, memikirkan pilihan terbaik yang harus ia ambil.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

#brakk...bruk...grek...plakkkkkk... (sfx: pukulan, tendangan, tamparan, gorokan), readers ngebully author.

Readers : Woi author mana lanjutan chap kemarin

Author : bukannya ini lanjutannya -3-

Readers : Pilih kuburan to rumah sakit?

Author : Baiklah kulanjutakkan ==' . TBC nya hanya becanda kok hehe...

**Kembali kemasanya haha... #brukkkk maksudnya kemasa sekarang saat Naruto terkena tusukan pisau**

Suasana tiba-tiba saja menjadi tidak mengenakkan, jika kalian merasakannya kalian pasti akan langsung berpikir bahwa hal buruk akan terjadi. Aura disekeliling Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencekam, Shikamaru yang tadi mengurus orang-orang yang menyerang mereka segera beranjak menuju Sasuke yang mulai kehilangan kendali dirinya itu.

Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan mencoba menenangkan orang didepannya itu. Tapi sepertinya itu percuma karena terlihat dari udara disekitar mereka saat ini yang terus berubah semakin memburuk. Anginnya mulai bertiup kencang, tubuh Sasuke yang memeluk Naruto bergetar karena amarah yang terus meluap ditubuhnya. Jika seperti itu terus keadaannya, dan Sasuke yang tak bisa mengendalikan emosi itu mengeluarkan tenaganya. Bisa-bisa kota yang mereka tempati sekarang akan hancur karena badai topan dari kekuatan Sasuke.

"Hentikan , bodoh," kali ini Shikamaru mencengkaram pundak Sasuke keras agar Sasuke mau mendengar kata-katanya. "Kalau kau meluapkan emosi dan kekuatanmu secara tak terkendali, kau akan membunuh semua orang dikota ini dan juga Naruto,"

Sasuke tidak bergeming sekalipun dengan perkataan Shikamaru, diperasaanya kali ini hanya rasa amarah dan sakit seperti dihujam seribu jarum sekaligus. Perasaan sakit itu tak ingin dibendung lagi oleh Sasuke. Dia ingin melampiaskannya agar dia terbebas dari perasaanya itu.

Tapi... seketika tubuh dan pikirannya itu terhenti saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan mencengkram bajunya. Tangan Naruto mencengkram baju Sasuke, itu artinya Naruto belum matikan kan, karena masih punya kekuatan untuk menahan cengkramannya di kemeja Sasuke. Walaupun saat ini matanya tetap terpejam dan darah terus saja merembes. Sasuke kembali menguasai dirinya, dan angin disekitarnya mulai berangsur-angsur kembali menuju normal. Setelah dia berhasil memiliki lagi kesadarannya sepenuhnya, yang dia pikirkan adalah untuk membawa Naruto kerumah sakit secepatnya, tapi sebelum keinginannya dilaksanakan dia ditahan Shikamaru

"Kalau kau membawanya kerumah sakit itu akan lebih merepotkan," ucap Shikamaru seakan mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke

"Lebih baik kau ikuti aku, kalau kau ingin Narutomu itu sembuh," ucap Shikamaru selanjutnya. Lalu Shikamaru mulai beranjak pergi ketempat yang ia tuju. Sasuke tak berpikir panjang lagi langsung berlari sambil menggendong Naruto ala bridalstyle secepat mungkin mengikuti Shikamaru, agar si Dobenya itu bisa diselamatkan. (co cweetnya... *plakkk)

"Hosh...hosh...," Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasanya yang sepertinya akan habis karena berlari secepat itu, kini ia sampai di rumah tak terpakai dan terlihat reyot. Walaupun diluar terlihat seperti rumah itu akan hancur didalamnya kalian bisa tahu bahwa rumah itu bersih dan agak rapi, karena emang ditinggali ama Shikamaru dan Kiba saat mereka berada disini.

Saat Sasuke tiba dirumah itu, Shikamaru langsung meminta Naruto dari tangan Sasuke dan membaringkan pemuda pirang itu disebuah kasur dalam salah satu kamar dirumah itu. Dan menyuruh Kiba untuk memberi penyembuhan pertama. Sasuke melihat Kiba yang sedang menangani Naruto, terlihat sekali kecemasan di raut wajahnya. Shikamaru menepuk pelan bahunya berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Narutomu itu pasti selamat. Lebih kau istirahat, pakai tempat ini sesukamu. Aku ingin tidur sekarang karena waktu tidurku sudah banyak terbuang hari ini,,,Hoammmm~~~," ucap Shikamaru lalu berjalan dan menghilang entah keruang yang mana Sasuke tak peduli.

Yang dia pedulikan saat ini Naruto yang berada dikamar itu, yang sekarang sedang mendapat pertolongan pertama dari Kiba. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin ada disisi Naruto tapi Shikamaru melarangnya karena itu malah merepotkan kerja Kiba. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi Naruto dari pintu kamar yang dibiarkan terbuka . Sasuke menyendarkan badannya ketembok, mengatur nafasnya agar dirinya bisa tenang.

"Jadi keempat penjaga sudah terkumpul ya," sebuah suara mengalihkan fokus Sasuke dari Naruto. Dia menoleh mencari orang yang berkata tadi. Dan yang ia lihat adalah dua orang yang berjalan menghampirinya. Yang satu berambut merah dengan sebuah tato dijidatnya bertuliskan kanji "Ai" dan yang kedua adalah seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang dan diikat dan mempunyai mata lavender. Sasuke tahu betul siapa kedua orang dihadapannya ini, mereka berdua adalah senpai-senpainya di KHS. Dan yang tadi berucap adalah Neji sedangkan Gaara hanya terdiam mengikuti langkah Neji.

Sasuke melihat sekilas kearah mereka, sedikit menaikkan alisnya sebelum dia kembali menatap Naruto. Kedua pemuda itu berdiri disebelah Sasuke berdiri, mereka ikut melihat aktivitas yang terjadi dikamar itu. Selama beberapa saat suasana hening sampai akhirnya Kiba selesai memberikan pengobatan pada Naruto. Dia keluar dari kamar itu dengan wajah yang cukup lelah.

"Naruto sudah tidak apa-apa aku sudah memberikan obat padanya, mungkin saat dia bangun nanti dia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dibagian punggungnya. Asalkan dia tak memaksakan diri selama satu minggu ini, kukira lukanya itu akan cepat sembuh," jelas Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Bisakah sekarang aku menemuinya?" tanya Sasuke, Kiba hanya mengangguk. Setelah itu Sasuke meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sekarang keempat penjaga sudah berkumpul, kapan kita akan pergi ke Abra?" tanya Neji setelah kepergian Sasuke

"Belum," jawab Kiba "Masih tiga penjaga yang berkumpul, sang penjaga api masih belum bisa dilacak keberadaannya,"

Neji dan Gaara memandang Kiba dengan tatapan tak mengerti, bukankah mereka sekarang sudah berempat ditambah Sasuke dan Naruto. Pikir mereka.

"Naruto bukanlah salah satu penjaga, dia hanyalah teman Sasuke," jelas Kiba

"Nanti malam kita akan membicarakan semua ini. Kalian istirahatlah, instingku mengatakan semua ini akan menjadi lebih buruk," tambahnya sebelum melangkah pergi menjauhi kedua pemuda dihadapannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk didekat ranjang, menatap Naruto secara intens. Dia merasakan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini melihat pemuda pirang dihadapannya terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tak ada senyuman dan ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Sasuke tak suka itu, setelah beberapa hari ini dia bisa semakin dekat dengan dobenya kenapa sekarang dia harus melihat dobenya diam tak berdaya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke mengenggam tangan tan diahadapannya dan menggumamkan suatu kalimat.

"Dobe tak akan pernah lagi kubiarkan kau seperti ini,"

**TBC**

OK!... kali ini bener-bener TBC, sebenarnya ingin membuat kejutan tentang Naruto disini tapi akan jadi berkepanjangan, sudah lah untuk chap depan saja. Gomen ya readers kalau ada yang salah atau tidak suka dan sampai merasa menyesal membaca ini . sepertinya segitu dulu deh author lagi frustasi sekarang, semoga review yang diberikan para readers bisa menjadikan saya kembali bersemangat.

Balesan review bagi yang nggak login:

**sasunaru4rever : **maksih sudah repiew ^^, maaf updatenya lama

**Rosanaru :** maksih sudah repiew ^^, maaf updatenya lama. Soal Naruto mati udah terjawab kan. Klo buat Naru jadian ama Sasu kita lihat saja nanti apa saya bisa membuat mereka jadian or nggak haha...

**mOrin gaara :** maksih sudah repiew ^^, maaf updatenya lama. Aku pervert kukira nggak tuh... nggak salah maksudnya. Saya akui saya emang pervert dan saya bangga akan hal itu hahaha... *plakkkk. Ceritanya agak maksa ya... akan coba saya perbaiki ceritanya tapi mungkin malah tambah parah hehe... maaf authornya modal nulisnya pas-pas an

.

Itu dulu aja dan saya juga mengucapkan terimaksih ama pereview yang nggak nyebutin nama sama kak -vent yang mau mereview dan memberikan saran pada saya, bolehkan saya panggil kakak?. *bungkuk 90o * terimaksih semua...sampai jumpa di chap depan

Oh ya, saya juga ingin ngucapin selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya dan karena bulan ini kita memperingati hari kemerdekaan, saya juga ingin mengucapakan selamat hari kemerdekaan untuk seluruh bangsa Indonesia :p .

Ok dengan semangat 45 saya mohon REVIEW...REVIEW...n...REVIEW. HIDUP REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N : Maafkan saya karena hampir satu bulan nggak update *sembah sujud* m(_'' _)m Itu karena si lepi minta dibanting dulu selama hampir 2 minggu agar bisa lancar lagi dan saya juga hampir kehilangan mood saya untuk menulis karenanya. Untung ada reviewnya para pembaca jadi saya bisa bangkit dari keterpurukan haha... ^^. Untuk chap kali ini hanya sedikit perkembangannya tapi akan berdampak besar untuk cerita kedepannya dan mungkin akan banyak pertanyaan yang muncul. Mungkin. Dan satu lagi saya nggak sempet baca ulang jadi maaf jika banyak kesalahan, untuk chap depan akan lebih diperbaiki lagi

Disclaimer dan lain-lainnya baca di chap sebelumnya saja *Plakk* jadi langsung saja GO!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Nanti malam kita akan membicarakan semua ini. Kalian istirahatlah, instingku mengatakan semua ini akan menjadi lebih buruk," tambahnya sebelum melangkah pergi menjauhi kedua pemuda di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sedang duduk didekat ranjang, menatap Naruto secara intens. Dia merasakan sakit yang tak pernah ia rasakan selama ini melihat pemuda pirang dihadapannya terkulai lemas tak berdaya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, tak ada senyuman dan ejekan yang keluar dari mulutnya saat ini. Sasuke tak suka itu, setelah beberapa hari ini dia bisa semakin dekat dengan dobenya kenapa sekarang dia harus melihat dobenya diam tak berdaya dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sasuke mengenggam tangan tan diahadapannya dan menggumamkan suatu kalimat.

"Dobe tak akan pernah lagi kubiarkan kau seperti ini,"

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

THE WORLD OF ABRA

Chapter 4

"Brakkk!" sebuah pukulan kuat dari Kiba mendarat mulus dipipi Sasuke, sampai membuatnya jatuh terduduk .

"Kiba !Hentikan!" teriak Neji mencoba menenangkan Kiba yang sudah kalap gara-gara sifat keras kepala Sasuke yang bersikukuh tidak mau menerima takdirnya sebagai penjaga angin.

"Kita berada disini untuk berbicara hal yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya, bukan untuk berkelahi," Lanjut Neji .

" Kita tidak butuh orang hina seperti dia!" teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk Sasuke " Orang yang hanya mementingkan keselamatannya sendiri dan tak mempedulikan orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan keluarga dan teman-temannya. Kau tak pantas mendapatkan kekuatan Winna sang penjaga angin,"

Sasuke menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya lalu berdiri dan menatap Kiba dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kalau begitu kenapa tak kau ambil saja kekuatan ini dariku dan pergi dari hadapanku," desis Sasuke lalu berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kau bahkan lebih rendah dari hewan!" teriak Kiba frusatsi.

Tak seberapa jauh dia berjalan dia berpapasan dengan Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba entah darimana, Sasuke berhenti sebentar dan menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian sebelum berjalan kembali menuju ruang Naruto dirawat. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya dan berguman kata-kata yang tak jelas tapi dari ekspresinya juga bisa diketahui bahwa itu adalah kata merepotkan atau semacamnya.

" Sepertinya aku telah melewatkan banyak hal," ucapnya sambil menguap lalu memandang 3 orang di ruangan itu secara bergantian. Kiba yang masih terlihat jelas tanda-tanda kemarahan diwajahnya, Neji berdiri disebelahnya dengan wajah tenang, dan Gaara berdiri dipojok ruangan dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Shika?" tanya Neji akhirnya. Shikamaru mengangkat alisnya sedikit bingung, karena dia yang baru saja datang malah ditanyai apa yang terajdi.

"Maksudku apa yang menjadi alasan Sasuke sampai dia bersikap bersikeras seperti itu untuk tidak pergi ke Abra kurasa bukan hanya sebab karena keselamatan dirinya saja?," jelas Neji lagi sambil melirik kearah Kiba.

"Antara tahu dan tidak tahu," jawab Shikamaru

"lalu apa yang kaulakukan selama ini Shika, kau bahkan belum tahu tentang Sasuke. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu membuntuti Sasuke?" geram Kiba. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafasnya melihat sikap Kiba itu, sepertinya si pecinta anjing itu dalam kemarahan dimana dia tak akan lagi dapat menolerir hal-hal kecil disekitarnya.

" Kubilang tahu karena aku mengetahui ada sebuah ikatan kuat yang mebuatnya untuk tetap berada di dunia ini dan kubilang tak tahu karena aku belum yakin seratus persen ikatan apa itu. Dan jika firasatku benar tentang ikatan itu, sepertinya tak ada cara untuk memutus atau mengubah ikatan itu kecuali ada sebuah keajaiban," jelas Shikamaru akhirnya. Penjelasan Shikamaru membuat Kiba tersentak tak percaya, rasa khawatir mulai menjalar dalam dirinya.

"Jika itu benar itu artinya kita tak dapat pergi ke Abra walau kita menemukan penjaga api karena penjaga angin tak bisa pergi, itu artinya semua ini akan berakhir sia-sia," jelas Neji lagi. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya lebih erat dan menunduk dalam diam. Shikamaru mendekatinya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala Kiba mencoba menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Mungkin akan seperti itu, tapi aku yakin walaupun kita berada di jalan buntu sekalipun kita masih bisa menemukan jalan keluar sekalipun harus menjebol tembok penghalangnya. Benar kan Kiba?" ucap Shikamaru menarik kembali tangannya dan memasukkan dalam saku celananya membaut Kiba mendongak menatapnya.

"Hei..hei... aku sudah capek-capek membuat kalimat yang keren seperti itu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik, setidaknya hargailah dengan mengganti ekspresi muram di wajahmu," ucap Shikamaru lagi. Kiba hanya menghela nafasnya mencoba berpikir positif dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari kamar Naruto berada, membuat keempat orang yang berada di ruangan depan saat itu langsung berlari keruangan Naruto. Dan yang terlihat disana adalah Naruto yang memunggungi mereka berempat sambil mencekik Sasuke sampai mengangkat tubuhnya dan merapatkannya ke dinding kamar . Sasuke hanya meringis kesakitan memegangi tangan Naruto yang mencekiknya berusaha melonggarkan tangan tan itu.

Suasana dikamar itu tegang saat ini, aura membunuh yang sangat kuat keluar dari diri Naruto. Dan yang membuat Shikamaru lebih kaget lagi adalah batu akram permata Ruby yang dia bawa saai ini memacarkan sinar yang kuat menandakan pemiliknya sang penjaga api **Iground** ada didekatnya. 'tidak mungkin' pikir Shika 'kita hanya berenam sekarang , kalau ini benar berarti Naruto...' .

Pikiran itu terputus saat dia melihat Kiba yang terpental karena mencoba untuk memegang tubuh Naruto. Shikamaru langsung berjongkok untuk melihat keadaan Kiba

"Panas... tubuhnya panas seakan bisa membakar sesuatu," ucap Kiba

"itu mungkin karena kekuatan sang penjaga api yang ada dalam dirinya sekarang tak terkendali," ucap Shikamaru dan membuat 3 orang didekatnya kaget. Kiba dan Neji menatap tak percaya dan Gaara hanya mengangkat satu alisnya.

Shikamaru memperlihatkan batu akram yang bersinar saat ini, memberikan bukti bahwa yang dikatakannya adalah hal yang benar. Tapi bagaimana mungkin orang yang bahkan awalnya tak punya tanda-tanda sebagai penjaga api sekarang bisa mengeluarkan tanda-tanda itu. Apakah Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya saat ini, tapi batu Akram tak akan pernah bisa dibohongi. Batu itu tahu siapa pemiliknya sekalipun sang terpilih menyembunyikan kekuatannya.

Sementara itu yang terjadi pada Sasuke adalah dia meringis kesakitan terus mencoba untuk melonggarkan tangan yang mencekiknya saat ini. Tenggorokannya susah untuk bernapas dan lehernya terasa begitu panas, dia tahu betul kalau hal ini tak berhenti mungkin dia akan mati ditangan Naruto.

Didalam rasa sakit yang begitu kuat dia menatap kedalam mata yang saat ini berubah menjadi merah sewarna darah dan berkilat-kilat penuh amarah. Dia mencari sesuatu disana, dan yang ia ketahui saat ini adalah orang dihadapannya saat ini bukanlah Naruto. Bukan Naruto yang ia ketahui, tapi siapa?

"Uchiha Sasuke..." geram Naruto "bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk selalu menjaga Naruto sekalipun harus kau ganti dengan nyawamu hmmmm,"

Sasuke tersentak kaget. Benar, dia sekarang tahu siapa orang dihadapannya saat ini. Orang yang mempunyai wajah mirip Naruto dan mempunyai warna mata yang menyala semerah darah dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu janji itu, dia adalah...

"Kyuu...," ucap Sasuke berusaha mengeluarkan suaranya tapi sebelum Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya dia menyela kata-kata itu

" Kau bahkan hampir membunuh Naruto dengan membuatnya menjadi tameng dirimu, apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tangan tan itu lebih memperkuat cekikannya keleher Sasuke. Mata Sasuke langsung menatap sayu, 'benar akulah yang membuat Naruto jadi seperti ini sekarang,' pikirnya disela-sela rasa sakit yang menghujam dirinya. Sasuke berhenti untuk memberontak, dia mungkin sudah menerima apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kiba mengigit lengan Naruto yang digunakan untuk mencekik Sasuke sampai akhirnya Sasuke lepas dari cekikan itu dan Kiba terlempar . Sebelum kiba menghantam dinding dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkap tubuh Kiba.

"Terimaksih," ucap Kiba

"Tindakanmu benar-benar ekstrim Kiba," ucapa shikamaru

"hanya itu cara yang terpikirkan olehku,"

Naruto memegangi tangannya bekas digigit oleh Kiba, dia berbalik dan memandangi keempat orang yang sudah bersiap jika ia menyerang tiba-tiba. Dia menyeringai pada mereka sebelum mulai jatuh tertidur karena saat Kiba menggigitnya tadi dia juga mencoba memasukkan ramuan tidur melalui gigitanya. Sebelum terjatuh kelantai Gaara menangkap tubuh Naruto dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tempat tidur. Mereka bernapas lega saat melihat Naruto tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya.

Tapi itu tak tejadi lama saat Kiba melihat kearah perut Naruto karena bajunya yang sedikit tersingkap. Dia menyingkap semua baju di perut Naruto untuk meperjelasnya saat melihat tato yang ada diperut Naruto tapi perlahan tato itu mulai menghilang dari perutnya. Dia menatap horor pada Shikamaru setelah melihat itu, Shikamaru pun menatap tak percaya kearahnya. Neji yang melihat mereka berdua seperti itu jadi bingung.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian berwajah seperti itu setelah melihat tato yang ada diperut Naruto" tanyanya

"Itu karena...itu karena...," Kiba takk bisa melanjutakan kata-katanya

"Itu karena tato itu melambangkan bahwa kalian adalah pengendali tertinggi. Sederhananya adalah jika kalian sudah bisa menguasai kekuatan para penjaga maka tato itu akan muncul di tubuh kalian," jawab Shikamaru

"jadi kita akan memiliki tato diperut kami seperti itu jika kita berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan yang ada dalam diri kami," ucap Neji

"tidak. Tato yang akan kalian dapatkan akan berbeda-beda dan tempatnya pun juga berbeda. Penjaga api berada diperutnya, Penjaga air dikedua telapak tangannya, Penjaga tanah dikedua pergelangan kakinya, dan penjaga angin di punggungnya," Jelas Shikamaru, Neji mengangguk tanda mengerti

"lalu kenapa kalian menatap seperti itu?" tanya Neji lagi.

"Itu karena banyak kejanggalan disini. Pertama jika tato itu muncul berarti bahwa tadi yang dilakukan Naruto bukan hanya pelepasan yang tak terkendali dan kedua tato yang sudah muncul tak akan pernah menghilang seperti yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini, bahkan jika Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya. Dan kejadian ini persis seperti yang terjadi pada batu Akram," jelas Shikamaru sambil memperlihatkan batu akram yang kembali kehilangan sinar dan warnanya.

"Kalau begitu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" tanya Gaara yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang didepannya

"Aku ataupun Kiba juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena kami tak pernah mengalami kejadian ini sebelumnya," Jawab Shika

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Gaara lanjut

"secepatanya kita harus mengikat Naruto, karena jika dia bangun dan mengeluarkan kekuatannya seperti tadi kita tidak akan bisa menghentikannya. Aku tidak bisa memberinya banyak ramuan penidur karena ramuan yang bisa tersalurkan lewat gigitanku tadi hanya sedikit," ucap Kiba panjang lebar dan merekapun segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto kesetiap sisi tempat tidur agar dia tak bisa bergerak.

"Sasuke ambil ini dan obati luka dilehermu itu," ucap Kiba lalu melemparkan sebuah botol berisi benda lengket seperti lumpur berwarna hijau yang secara refleks langsung di tangkap oleh Sasuke

"Cih, sebenarnya aku tak ingin menolongmu, tapi berhubung kau adalah sang penjaga aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja," Gerutu Kiba. Sasuke hanya diam saja mengacuhkan apa yang Kiba bilang dia hanya memandang botol itu dengan heran

"Hei! Itu bukan racun jadi cepat oleskan itu pada lukamu sebelum Naruto bangun. Kita harus bersiap-siap jika sesuatu terjadi nanti," Geram kiba karena melihat Sasuke seperti tak percaaya dengan apa yang dia berikan.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara rintihan dari Naruto yang menandakan dia akan segera membuka matanya. Semua sudah bersiap dalam posisinya masing-masing berjaga-jaga jika Naruto akan menyerang mereka kembali. Ikatannya mungkin hanya akan menghambat gerakannya saja karena itu sebelum dia sepenuhnya bebas Kiba dan Shika akan melumpuhkannya.

Mata biru mulai terbuka semua orang di ruangan itu sudah tegang mengingat apa yang akan terjadi. Mata itu mulai berkedip beberapa kali, menyesuaikan cahaya yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam matanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya sebelum terpaku pada sosok rambut pant- maksudnya raven di sampingnya.

"Naruto...," panggil si raven pelan dan ketegangan dalam dirinya mencair melihat mata itu tak berubah lagi menjadi merah, sedangkan 4 orang lainnya masih dalam posisi siap siaganya.

" Suke... apakah aku sudah di surga sekarang?" sebuah jitakan lembut langsung bersarang dikepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya ini.

"Auch! Kenapa kau suka sekali menjit...," ucapannya terhenti karena dia merasa tangannya tak bisa digerakkan untuk mengusap daerah yang tadi dijitak oleh si Teme. Dia melihat apa yang terjadi pada tangan dan kakinya saat ini yang terikat dan tak bisa digerakkan.

"Kenapa aku diikat begini?" tanyanya melihat semua orang disekitarnya satu persatu.

" apa kau tidak ingat ingat apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Kiba akhirnya

"yang kulakukan tadi... ," ucapnya heran

"kau tadi hampri memb-,"

"Kau tadi tidak berhenti untuk bergerak dan itu menyebabkan lukamu jadi makin parah, kau kan tahu sikap tidurmu seperti apa dobe," potong Sasuke cepat

" apa maksudmu dengan sikap tidurku? Dan berhenti memanggilku 'dobe' teme" teriak Naruto

"tapi itu terbukti dengan kau diikat seperti ini kan DO-BE,"

"BAKA TEME," teriaknya lagi lalu membuang mukanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal

"sudah...sudah, jangan bertengkar aku akan melepaskan ikatanmu karena sepertinya kau sudah bisa mengontrol dirimu, " ucap Kiba memotong pertengkaran mereka

"Aku akan memeriksamu setelah itu makanlah untuk mengembalikan kekuatanmu, " ucapnya lanjut, Naruto hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kiba.

.

.

.

"Sasuke aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang Naruto?" ucap Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, dan Shikamaru kembali berada diruang depan setelah melihat keadaan Naruto baik-baik saja sedangkan Kiba masih merawat Naruto

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat

" Kau tahu kenapa Naruto seperti itu?"

"Tidak,"

"apa yang terjadi sebelum kami datang?"

"Tidak ada,"

"kau tahu Naruto sang penjaga api?"

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke kaget sekaligus tak mengerti maksud Shikamaru

" tadi Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan pengendalian sang penjaga api, padahal sebelumnya tak terdeteksi kalau dia seorang penjaga api, apa kau tahu tentang itu?"

"Tidak ...," jawab Sasuke

"Shika bagaimana jika kami keturunan para penjaga mati sebelum kau menemukan kami," uacap Sasuke setelah berpikir beberapa saat.

"Maka kami tak akan punya kesempatan lagi untuk menyelamatkan dunia kami, karena kekuatan itu akan terkubur bersama kalian,"

"bukankah kau bilang para penjaga mewariskan kekuatan mereka pada kami saat mereka mati, kenapa kami tak bisa melakukan itu?"

"Itu karena yang akan kau wariskan bukanlah kekuatan aslimu dan kau juga tak menguasai cara untuk melakukan itu , lagipula apa hubungannya semua ini dengan Naruto? Apa pikiranku benar jika kau tahu suatu hal tentang semua ini?"

" Kalau kau bilang kekuatan yang digunakan Naruto tadi adalah kekuatan penjaga api maka aku bisa menyatakan kalau penjaga api yang kau cari itu sudah mati,"

" Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" kali ini Neji yang bertanya

"Aku belum yakin sepenuhnya, karena yang kutahu adalah yang tadi mencekikku bukanlah Naruto, lagipula dia tak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi,"

"Tapi bukan berarti karena dia tidak ingat kau bisa menyimpulkan itu bukan Naruto, bisa saja Naruto menyembunyikan kekuatannya selama ini,"

" Tunggu sebentar Neji, apa kau bisa menceritakan semua analisismu Uchiha dan kenapa kau bilang keturunan penjaga api telah mati," ucap Gaara

"Mata Naruto berubah merah saat kejadian itu dan ucapan yang diucapkannya tadi bukanlah ucapan yang diketahui Naruto karena perjanjian itu hanya aku dan orang itu yang tahu."

"orang itu siapa? " tanya Shikamaru

" Kyuubi...saudara kembar Naruto," tiga orang lain tampak kaget dengan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan tentang Kyuubi, dan kenapa kau bisa tahu tentang saudara kembarnya itu?"

Sasuke menyamankan kembali posisi duduknya, memandang ketiga orang dihadapannya saat ini yang begitu penasaran dengan apa yang akan diceritakannya. Sebenarnya dia tak tahu hal mana yang harus dia ceritakan , dia menghela nafasnya sebentar sebelum mulai bercerita

"Keluargaku dan Naruto dulu sangat dekat walaupun saat ini aku tak tahu apakah masih sama. Kami sering sekali mengunjugi keluarga Naruto karena itu aku bisa dekat dengan anak itu dan Kyuubi," mulai Sasuke " Kyuubi dan Naruto punya postur dan wajah yang sama yang membedakannya hanyalah warna mata dan rambut mereka. Kyuubi punya warna mata merah ruby dan rambut orange dan Naruto menpunyai warna mata biru saphire dan rambut kuning cerah. Mereka berdua mungkin terlihat tak pernah akur dan saling membenci tapi yang kutahu kedua saudara kembar itu saling melindungi satu sama lain. Mereka berdua mempunyai sifat yang agak berbeda karena itu aku hanya bisa akur dengan Kyuubi sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih bersama dengan Itachi kakakku,"

**Flashback**

Naruto kecil berlari sambil menangis kearah Itach diikuti oleh Kyuubi dan Sasuke dibelakangnya, dia mengarahkan kedua tangannya keatas agar Itachi menggendongnya. Itachi tersenyum dan mengangkat anak itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Tachi-ni,,,,,,,,,, Kyu dan Suke jahat sama Nalu... hiks.. Kyu memukulku dan Suke menaluh mainan nalu diatas pohon hiks...," ucap Naruto kecil sambil sesenggukan.

"Sudah...sudah Naru jangan nagis lagi ya," ucap Itachi sambil mengelus rambut halus anak itu

"Dan untuk kau Kyuubi jangan kau buat adikmu nangis harusnya kau menjaganya bukan membuat dia menangis," ucap Itachi dengan menatap tegas kearah Kyuubi dan Sasuke " dan kau juga Otouto berhenti untuk selalu mengusili Naru,"

Kedua anak yang dinasehati itu malah membuang muka mereka acuh "dasar Naru tukang ngadu," kata mereka berdua serempak. Dan membuat Naruto jadi menangis lagi. Itachi memeloti mereka berdua lagi.

"Cup...cup... nanti Itachi-ni akan mengambilkan mainan Naru dan membelikan eskrim rasa jeruk ektstra besar untuk Naru, jadi jangan nangis lagi ya," ucap Itachi. Naruto langsung menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap berbinar pada kakak yang berjarak 5 tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Benalkah!" ucapnya "Itachi-ni kelen," Naruto lalu mencium pipi Itachi yang disambut senyuman lembut Itachi. Itachi kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan dua anak di belakangnya dengan wajah cemberut.

'Apa-apaan tuh si Naruto (Itachi),' ucap mereka berdua dalam hati.

**End Flashback**

" lalu apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuubi?"

"Kakakku telah mati 3 tahun yang lalu karena tenggelam di laut dan mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan," ucap Naruto yang membuat semua orang menoleh kearahnya.

"Do-be... sejak kapan kau?" ucap Sasuke kaget melihat Naruto yang berdiri dekat dengan mereka sambil dipapah Kiba

"baru saja Teme, kenapa kau menceritakan tentang Kyuubi?"

Sasuke hanya tertunduk tak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan hal itu membuat Naruto heran apalagi semuanya tampak tak ingin mengatakan apa yang terajadi. Setelah keheningan beberapa lama Shikamaru akhirnya memberanikan diri menceritakan apa yang terjadi kejadian saat Naruto mencekik Sasuke dan anilisis Sasuke tentang kejadian itu.

"jadi maksud kalian Kyuubi merasuki tubuhku saat itu?"

" Masih ada banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi Naruto, itu hanya salah satu dari kemungkinan itu," jawab Shikamaru "Sekarang kalian semua istirahatlah pagi sudah hampir datang dan banyak hal yang akan kita lakukan mulai besok,"

**TBC**

Yups! inilah chapter kali ini semoga dapat menghibur dan semoga nggak terlalu pendek or ingin dipanjangin sampai keputusan mereka semua pergi ke Abra tapi mungkin jadi akan lebih lama lagi update untuk chap ini jadi segini aja dulu deh untuk chap kali ini Maafkan saya jika anda menyesal membaca ini (_" _). Untuk chap depan kemungkinan besar menceritakan perpisahan mereka dengan dunia mereka dan mulai petulangan mereka di Abra. Saya akan berusaha untuk cepat update, semoga minggu depan bisa update lagi. Terimaksih dan mohon Reviewnya ya agar saya lebih bersemangat untuk mengetikanya oke .

Balasan review bagi yang nggak login:

**Ace Sam Luffy **: Salam kenal juga Ace-san maksih udah review ^^ maaf ya updatenya lama, yang jadi penjaga apinya udah ketahuan kan si Kyuubi tapi sayangnya si Kyuu udah mati duluan trus bagaimana kelanjutannya tunggu chap depan ya... maaf balesannya aneh gini hehe...

**vida-chan : ** terimaksih reviewnya ^^ maaf updatenya lama, satu kartunya udah saya bukakan, untuk kartu as lainnya tunggu chap depan ya

**Rosanaru :** terimaksih reviewnya ^^ maaf updatenya lama. Sasukenya sih udah suka lama banget ama Naru, tapi sayang si Narunya nggak sadar ama perasaannya Sasu. Lagipula banyak hal yang terjadi antara mereka berdua yang nantinya diungkap satu persatu. Ok semoga chap kali ini bisa menghibur ya

**Yamato : **terimaksih reviewnya ^^ maaf updatenya lama. Untuk beberapa saran Yamato memang nantinya akan ada dicerita ini. Saya emang nggak akan jadiin Naru sebagai pengendali api karena saya punya tugas tersendiri untuk dia, tapi untuk apa mungkin masih ada beberapa chap lagi baru bisa ketahuan. Terimakasih ya atas sarannya, no hpnya akan saya simpan. Dan semoga chap ini nggak mengecewakan.

Dan terimakasih juga buat kak wind. le- vent, ayushina, Akai no Tsubasa, ikhaosvz.

**Oke ! akhir kata**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a/n : Halo saya kembali lagi, adakah yang menunggu atau merindukan saya? Haha... sepertinya nggak ada deh. Baiklah dan maaf untuk update fic ini, saya bener-benar berusaha secepatnya tapi karena beberapa konsep baru yang muncul dan hal lainnya dikepala saya yang perlu disingkirkan dulu jadi baru bisa updatenya sekarang baiklah langsung aja ama ceritanya ya! Dan untuk chap kali nyeritain tenatang kepergian mereka dan memulai petualangan mereka yeiiyyy!

Discalaimer : masih tetep dan nggak akan berubah walaupun saya nangis darah haha...

Rating : T ( artinya Tak tahu) # Tendang

Genre : bisa dipikirkan sendiri... #plakkkk

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, geje dan kawan-kawannya... Tapi yang terpenting**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. SILAHKAN KETIK TOMBOL BACK SEKARANG JUGA, SEBELUM ANDA MENYESAL**

THE WORLD OF ABRA

Chapter 5

" tidak Minato...tidak... kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan hal yang sama terjadi lagi..." ucap Kushina serak karena berjam-jam tadi dia hampir menangis

"Tenanglah Kushina pasti aku akan menemukan Naruto, ada 4 orang yang dinyatakan hilang di KHS dan bukan hanya Naruto. Semua polisi di kota ini sudah dikerahkan untuk mencari mereka, kau tahu," jawab Minato sambil mengelus rambut Kushina mencoba menenangkan istrinya itu

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau selama 5 hari ini anak kita tidak diketahui dimana dia berada. Aku tak ingin kehilangan anakkku lagi Minato...tidakk!" teriak wanita berambut merah dengan frustasi

"ibu...," ucap Naruto yang berada diambang pintu, membuat kedua orang tua itu kaget.

"Naruto kau...," tak ada kata-kata lagi, karena Kushina dan Minato langsung menghambur dan memeluknya. Kushina dan Minato memeluknya dalam diam selama beberapa menit, tak ada kata hanya perasaanlah yang bicara.

"ayah...ibu... bolehkah aku istirahat sekarang dan menceritakannya besok pagi, aku lelah sekarang," ucap Naruto perlahan

"Baiklah Naru... istirahatlah, besok pagi akan kusiapkan Ramen super jumbo untukmu," ucap Kushina akhirnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan melepas pelukkan mereka untuk pergi kekamar tidurnya. Setelah itu Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan khawatir seakan yang terjadi didepan mereka tidkalah nyata, Minato meremas tangan Kushina dengan lembut seakan menyampaikan ini bukanlah mimpi anak mereka memang kembali dan mulai besok semua akan baik-baik saja.

" Tidak kusangka akan menyakitkan seperti ini berpisah dengan mereka," gumam Naruto setelah berada di kamarnya

"jangan menggerutu, ini hanya untuk sementara, kupastikan kau segera kembali," jawab Kiba , sontak membuat Naruto kaget karena Kiba tiba-tiba muncul diluar jendela kamarnya.

"Kiba... kau ...jangan seenaknya muncul bagaimana kalau orangtuaku tahu," ucap Naruto setelah memastikan pintu kamarnya terkunci, Kiba hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran

"apa yang kau lakukan Nar?" tanya Kiba

"Membuat surat untuk kedua orang tuaku, aku tak ingin membuat mereka berdua khawatir," ucapnya singkat.

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

"Otouto kau sudah pulang?" ucap Itachi melihat adiknya yang berjalan menaiki tanggga menuju kamarnya "Kau sengaja melakukan ini untuk mencari perhatian kami?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik melihat kakaknya yanng duduk tanpa mengalihkan perhatiaanya dari layar komputer

"Aku tak butuh perhatianmu baka Aniki, aku juga tak butuh perhatian ayah. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku lagi," ucap Sasuke akhirnya dan langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, maaf," lirih Itachi. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit kali ini, Itachi menghentikan memandangi layar komputernya dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

" Kakak," pekik Hinata, dia langsung memeluk kakak sepupunya itu

"Tenanglah Hinata dan jangan berisik kau akan membangunkan seisi rumah kau tahu,"

"Kemana saja Kak Neji selama ini, kenapa kakak menghilang begitu saja?" ucap Hinata, air mata mulai meleleh dipipinya

" Aku menemukan sebuah cara untuk membantumu, sebentar lagi kau pasti akan sembuh," ucap Neji sambil mengelus rambut adiknya

" Aku tidak butuh itu , yang kubutuhkan kakak," ucap Hinata mengeratkan pelukannya, mendengar sura berisik dari kamar Hinata membuat para pelayan terjaga dan sekarang berlari menuju kamarnya.

" Tenanglah Hinata, sebentar lagi semua penghuni rumah akan bangun dan aku harus segera pergi. Aku kesini hanya ingin berpamitan dan memastikan kau dan orangtuaku tidak khawatir denganku," ucap Neji mencoba melepaskan pelukan adikanya

"Tidak..tidak...,"

"Nona apakah terjadi sesuatu didalam?" teriak pelayan dari luar

"dengar mereka sudah bangun. Jadi terakhir kalianya kumohon jaga dirimu dan tolong jaga kedua orang tuaku juga, aku akan berusaha secepatnya kembali," ucap Neji mengecup kening Hinata dan melesat pergi melalui jendela

"Nona, apa yang kau lakukan," teriak para pelayan mereka khawatir melihat Hinata yang terduduk dilantai sambil menangis, tapi Hinata tak menghiraukan itu dia hanya terus menyebut nama Neji berulang-ulang.

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

Gaara membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat Temari yang sedang sibuk dengan dirinya, karena Temari akan berangkat kerja malam ini. Gaara menghentikan langkahnya untuk menuju kamarnya dan memandang kakaknya

"Temari," mulai Gaara

"Hm," jawab Temari tak mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Kau tidak tanya kemana aku pergi beberapa hari ini?"

" kau sudah dewasa," jawab Temari singkat. Gaara hanya menghela nafasnya

"Sudahlah , aku hanya berpesan jika aku tak ada tolong bilang pada Kankuro untuk tidak menyentuh kamarku," ucap Gaara dan berlari menuju kamaranya.

Temari memandang sebentar kepergian adiknya itu sebelum sibuk dengan dirinya kembali.

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

"Dobe kenapa lama sekali sih?" teriak Sasuke setelah melihat Naruto yang baru saja tiba dengan Kiba, sedangkan yang lainnya udah siap ditempat mereka masing-masing.

"Banyak yang harus kulakukan teme, lagipula aku harus memastikan kedua orang tuaku tertidur dulu sebelum aku bisa pergi, kenapa sih dari kemarin marah-marah mulu, " jawab sang dobe sambil cemberut.

"sudahlah kalian jangan mulai pertengkaran, kita akan berangkat keduniaku apa kalian nggak merasa tegang sedikitpun?" ucap Kiba mencoba menghentikan pertikaian yang mulai berkembang antara mereka berdua. Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas dan Naruto cemberutnya malah ditambah-tambahin tuh... #plakkk digeplak Naru

" ck, merepotkan... Kita buka saja gerbangnya," ucap Shika "pastikan apa yang harus kalian bawa telah siap, karena kita tak akan bisa kembali lagi sampai tujuan kita selesai,"

Setelah itu Shikamaru dan Kiba saling bertatapan dan mengangguk bersamaan, mereka melemparkan cincin mereka masing ketempat yang agak luas dan menggumamkan sebuah mantra secara bersamaan. Dari kedua cincin masing-masing mucul emas dan perak yang mulai bergabung dan membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang membentuk seperti sebuah terowongan gelap.

Keempat orang lainnya langsung menelan ludah masing-masing melihat lingkaran yang mirip blackhole didepan mereka itu. Berbagai pikiran rasa takut dan kecemasan mulai tumbuh dibenak masing-masing.

"Kalian pergilah duluan, lalu aku dan Kiba akan menyusul di belakang Kalian," ucap Shikamaru kemudian. Keempat orang itu masih tampak ragu-ragu dengan apa yang akan mereka lihat sekarang, rasanya tidak ada yang ingin melakukannya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan!," teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsut loncat menuju lubang itu dan membuat yang lainnya tersentak kaget.

'Kak Kyuu aku akan menemukan rahasia tentangmu dan seperti janjiku pada ayah akan kulindungi semua orang sampai batasku,' pikir Naruto sebelum masuk lubang hitam itu

"Dasar dobe bodoh!," teriak Sasuke dan mengikuti sang kekas... *maafsalahbelum* maksudnya si blonde menuju terowongan itu

'Mulai sekarang aku akan bertambah kuat dan selalu melindungimu, tak akan kubiarkan kau hilang dari mataku,' pikir Sasuke

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi suasana hening sebentar, Kiba menatap Gaara dan Neji dan memberi isyarat agar mereka mengikuti kedua orang itu.

'Hinata tunggulah aku, sebentar lagi pasti aku bisa menyembuhkanmu,' kali ini pikir Neji lalu masuk dalam gerbang yang menghubungkan kedua dunia tersebut

'semoga dengan kepergianku ini tak perlu ada lagi kebencian dihati kalian,' pikir Gaara dan berjalan mengikuti ketiga orang yang sudah pergi dari tadi.

"baiklah sekarang giliran kita Kiba," ucap Shikamaru setelah melihat keempat orang itu pergi dan tak terlihat lagi. Tapi sebelum Shikamaru sampai untuk masuk dalam terowongan itu Kiba menahannya

"Tunggu Shikamaru," ucap Kiba yang membuat Shikamaru berbalik dan menatapnya

"ada apa lagi?"

"bagaimana kau bisa membuat Sasuke mau ikut bersama kita?" tanya Kiba "bukankah waktu itu kau bilang hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuatnya ikut dengan kita?"

"Karena keajaiban itu Naruto," ucap Shikamaru

"aku masih belum mengerti maksudmu,"

"Rantai yang mengikat Sasuke itu Naruto, walaupun awalnya aku tak begitu yakin tapi saat Naruto mengambil keputusannya untuk ikut kita dan perubahan tiba-tiba keputusan Sasuke itu telah membuktikannya," jelas Shikamaru

"Kalau begitu itu adalah hal yang bagus dengan begitu rencana kita akan berjalan lancar, tapi kenapa kau bisa curiga tentang hubungan Sasuke dan Naruto?"

"Itu karena cara Sasuke menatap Naruto hampir sama dengan caraku menatapmu. Lagipula kurasa hal ini tidak sepenuhnya bagus karena ini sama juga dengan pedang bermata dua," ucap Shikamaru lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju lubang yang hampir tertutup yang disusul oleh Kiba beberapa saat kemudian

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

Disebuah ruangan yang luas dengan dinding batu lembab dan terdapat 3 obor yang tidak bisa menerangi keseluruhan ruangan, yang terlihat adalah seseorang yang duduk di singgasananya memandang seseorang yang berlutut dihadapannya.

"berita baik apa yang ingin kau beritahukan?" ucap orang yang duduk di kursi itu

"mereka telah sampai di Abra dan sekarang berada di wilayah api, kurasa mereka menuju tempat perlindungan, lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" ucap orang yang berlutut tersebut.

"Biarkanlah...biarkan sang ayam dipelihara dan menjadi gemuk sebelum kita bisa memakannya," ucapnya dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

"tapi... mereka membawa satu orang yang seharusnya tak mereka bawa ," ucap orang yang berlutut mulai bergetar

"apa maksudmu?" tatapannya tajam pada pria itu, dia tidak suka dengan perkembangan yang tak sesuai dengan perkiraannya.

" tapi itu bukan hal buruk," ucap pria itu cepat, agar tuannya tidak marah padanya "saya telah menyelidiki siapa dia, dan dia adalah seseorang yang pasti disukai oleh pangeran kita,"

Pria itu berdiri mendekat pada sang tuan dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya, membuat sang tuan menyeriangai penuh kemenangan.

" sudah lama kita tak melihat pangeran kita bereaksi, kurasa dengan kedatangannya pasti membuatnya bereaksi," ucapnya dan seringai kemenangan itu sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman kejam dan segala macam rencana yang berputar-putar dikepalanya

" ya, tuanku Orochimaru,"

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

"Dobe tidak bisakah kau berjalan tegak, dan tidak membungkuk seperti orang mau pingsan begitu," ucap Sasuke melihat Naruto berjalan seperti orang hampir mati

"Aku lapar Teme. Sial, harusanya tadi aku makan dulu sebelum berangkat," jawab Naruto lemas

"dasar dobe. Bukankah kau membawa makanan di ranselmu itu,"

"Tidak bisa teme, aku hanya bawa ramen instant dan tak ada air panas. Bisakah kita berhenti dan memasak air panas sebentar," Ucap Naruto mulai berbinar

"Tidak bisa!" tolak Kiba "Sebentar lagi matahari terbit dan kita harus sampai ke desa perlindungan sebelum prajurit Orochimaru menemukan kita,"

Naruto hanya menghela napas sinar harapan dimatanya redup seketika, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama sampai ia menemukan matahari mulai terbit dan dan menyinari keindahan disekitar mereka, keindahan yang tertutup oleh kegelapan sepanjang malam.

"ya tuhan, kalian semua lihat itu," tunjuk Naruto dengan mata berbinar melihat lembah dibawah mereka karena saat ini mereka tengah berjalan diantara lereng-lereng curam dengan lembah-lembah dibawah mereka.

Mereka berhenti sebentar untuk merasakan keindahan yang diciptakan oleh tangan-tangan tuhan, keindahan yang mungkin akan jarang mereka temui di bumi

"bukankah ini aneh, harusnya yang kita lihat sekarang ini adalah bekas –bekas pertempuran dengan kehancuran dimana-mana bukannya keindahan alam bukan?" ucap Gaara setengah berbisik tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lainnya

"Itulah mungkin bedanya bumi dengan dunia kami," jawab Kiba

"beda?"

"benar beda. Beda antar pemikiran manusia yang tinggal di mana kalian berada dengan pemikiran kami para manusia yang tinggal di Abra," jawab kiba "walaupun aku tidak terlalu lama berada didunia kalian dan memahami kalian , tapi aku bisa membuat suatu pemikiran tentang kalian," ucapnya mulai bercerita

"Kami yang berada di sini mengerti bahwa kami ada adalah untuk menjaga dan mengurus apa yang ada di alam ini. Sebagai imbalannya, alam memberikan kami hal-hal untuk terus hidup dan menjaga keseimbangan mereka. Semacam hubungan timbal balik dan mungkin itu juga yang membuat kami dipinjami kekuatan untuk mengendalikan energi alam, bahkan orang sekejam Orochimaru pun tahu bahwa jika mereka menghancurkan alam yang kita miliki saat ini sama saja dengan menghilangkan sumber kekuatannya karena itu walaupun kami berperang kami akan memilih tempat agar kami masih bisa melindungi sumber kekuatan kami,"

"lalu apa bedanya dengan dunia kami, kami juga berusaha melindungi apa yang ada di dunia kami," ucap Naruto tak mengerti

"apa kau mau membuatku tertawa Naruto. Apa kalian tidak sadar bahwa kalian telah terjebak hanya dalam pemikiran bahwa kalian manusia harus selalu bertahan hidup. Kalian hampir menghabiskan setengah dari hidup kalian untuk belajar bagaimana cara kalian bertahan hidup dan bagaimana membuat hidup kalian lebih mudah tanpa pernah mengerti tujuan awal kalian dihidupkan didunia adalah untuk menjaga apa yang telah ada di alam ini dan dengan hal itu kalian terus saja memaksa alam untuk memberi pada kalian tanpa sedikitpun kalian memabalas pada mereka. Yang kalian tahu hanya mengeksploitasi alam untuk kemudahan hidup kalian. Kalian pasti akan berpikir, bahwa tanpa itu kalian tak akan bisa bertahan hidup padahal sebenarnya kalian tahu tanpa harus menyakiti alampun kalian masih bisa bertahan hidup. Karena alam akan memberikan perlindungan mereka jika kalian melindungi mereka. Itulah konsep hubungan timbal balik, sesuatu yang sederhana dan telah kalian lupakan,"

"apakah itu mengapa banyak bencana di dunia kami. Karena kami adalah bencana bagi alam maka alam mengirimkan bencana untuk kami," Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu mendegar perkataan Naruto.

" kalian benar-benar merepotkan, kita harus terus berjalan sebelum matahari semakin tinggi. Simapan pembicaraan kalian untuk nanti," ucap Shikamaru akhirnya, dan merekapun mulai berjalan kembali.

Sementara itu Naruto masih terjebak dengan pemandangan dibawahnya. 'Kami hidup untuk mengelola alam, tapi kami mulai terjebak dalam pemikiran kami harus bertahan hidup dengan mengambil dari alam dan pada akhirnya berkembang untuk terus mengambil dari alam agar kehidupan kami lebih mudah. Mana yang lebih indah, melihat alam yang begitu luas dan asri atau melihat kemewahan gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan bangunan yang dibuat oleh tangan-tangan kami?' Naruto menutup mata dalam pemikirannya membayangkan apa yang bisa dilihatnya saat ini dan apa yang biasa terlihat didunianya dua hal yang berbeda dan tak akan bisa berdampingan di tempat yang sama.

Naruto tersentak merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya. Dan memutusakan pemikirannya, untuk melihat siapa yang menepuknya.

"ada apa denganmu dobe, apakah kau lelah?" tanya Sasuke dan hanya mendapatkan gelengan dari dobenya.

"teme, apakah kita telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar dengan alam, apakah sudah terlambat untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" tanya Naruto

"hn,"

"teme jawab aku, sekarang aku tak butuh 'hn' mu itu,"

"aku juga tak mengerti dobe. Tapi yang kumengerti adalah kita sekarang harus menolong dunia ini agar tidak hancur karena cepat atau lambat jika dunia ini jatuh ketangan yang salah maka mungkin saja dunia ini akan menjadi seperti dunia kita bahkan lebih buruk,"

" ah sial, aku memang tak pandai dalam berpikir," erang Naruto sambil menjambaki rambutnya "kuharap dunia ini tak akan pernah musnah dan juga dunia tempat kita berada,"

\ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/ \ (O.O)/

Baiklah disinilah keenam orang itu sekarang. Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Neji sedang berjejer menghadap sebuah meja dimana dibelakang meja tersebut duduk seorang pemimpin wanita cantik yang diperkirakan berusia 30 tahunan *bagi mereka yang tak tahu siapa sebenarnya dia* berambut pirang panjang walaupun tak secerah Naruto dan mempunyai dada yang ehembesarehem. Dia sedang duduk membaca laporan yang dibawa oleh Shikamaru tentang keempat orang didepannya dan kejadian selama perjalanan mereka. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya beberapa kali dan memanadang tajam pada keempat orang didepannya sebelum kembali untuk memabaca laporan itu.

"Baiklah," ucap wanita itu akhirnya sambil membanting laporan itu ke meja " Kurasa kalian merasa lelah setelah perjalanan dan butuh istirahat. Aku telah menyediakan tempat peristirahatan untuk kalian, Suzune dan Kiba akan mengantar kalian kesana. Lagipula mulai besok kalian akan disibukkan dengan pelatihan kekuatan kalian,"

"Lalu kau Shikamaru, kau tetap disini aku masih ingin bicara denganmu,"

Setelah itu kelima orang itu dengan seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek yang tadi dipanggil Suzune berjalan keluar ruangan menuju tempat peristirahatan mereka.

" Tak kusangka seorang wanita muda sepertinya bisa menjadi pemimpin, pasti dia mempunyai kekuatang yang sangat hebat," ucap Naruto kagum

"jangan salah Naruto dia memang hebat, tapi kau jangan melihat umur dari penampilannya. Bisa kupastikan bahwa umurnya bahkan lebih tua dari nenekmu,"

"Apa!" teriak Naruto tak percaya "bagaiaman mungkin?"

" Dia adalah pengendali air dengan kemampuan medis terhebat disini, jadi dia bisa menggunakan kemampuannya itu untuk mengubah penampilannya," mendengar penjalasan Kiba, Naruto hanya bisa ternganga tak percaya

"jadi dia adalah nenek-nenek dengan kemampuan mengerikan," jelas Naruto

"kiba apakah aku bisa belajar dari wanita itu?" tanya Neji

"mungkin nanti, tapi yang pasti sekarang kau harus belajar kemampuan pengendalian dasar dulu sebelum kau bisa belajar kemampuan tingkat lanjut, " jawab Kiba cepat. Sementara itu Suzune yang berada di depan memimpin jalan mereka hanya bisa bersweetdrop ria.

**TBC**

a/n : baiklah sampai disini dulu dan maaf apabila tidak bisa memuaskan para reders. Jika ada pertanyaan saran kritikan mohon repiew ya readers. Entah kenapa setelah saya membaca beberapa bagian saya merasa saya sepertinya orang dengan banyak pemikiran aneh ya *digetok*. Entahlah saya hanya mau berbagi dengan apa yang saya pelajari akhir-akhir ini haha... maaf jika itu mengganggu dan harusnya nggak bisa dimasukkan dalam cerita tapi yah maklumin tingkah laku aneh saya. ngomong-ngomong saya ngoceh apaan sih *plakkk*

oke segitu dulu aja semoga kali ini banyak yang ngeripiew biar punya banyak semangat untuk update *maksa*, saya nggak bisa janji kapan tapi pasti secepatnya kok *smirk*. Tapi tenang aja saya nggak mungkin ngeberhentiin fic ini ditengah jalan karena saya juga tak suka cerita yang nggak completed, kecuali jika emang semua pembaca nggak ada yang suka ceritanya mungkin nggak akan saya publish lagi ceritanya, tapi tetep dilanjutin untuk dibaca sendiri. *ngomong apaan tuh* . Sudahlah jangan baca ocehan saya.

Oh ya hampir lupa jika ada yang bertanya bagaiaman Gaara bisa bergabung kok nggak diceritain, itu akan diceritakan mungkin dalam 3 cahpter lagi kalau saya nggak salah hitung. Jadi yang penasaran bagaimana Gaara bisa bergabung tunggu aja ya hahha...

Balesan bagi yang nggak login

**Rosanaru: **Terimakasih udah review ,akan saya coba masukin kehidupan masa lalunya sasunaru, tapi mungkin nggak banyak karena hanya kilas balik. Tato diperut Naruto itu hanya muncul pas tubuh naruto dikuasin ama kyuubi karena tato itu penanda bahwa kyuu udah bisa ngendaliin kekuatannya. Kyuubi pasti udah tahu soalnya dia udah belajar duluan untuk mengendalikan kekuatannya, trus siapa yang memberitahu ama siapa yang ngajarin dia ntar diceriatain di chap selanjutanya.

**Hitsugaya Toushiro-chan:** Terimakasih udah review , kyuu sebenarnya mati tenggelam pas studi wisata mereka 3 tahun lalu dan mayatnya tidak pernah ditemukan, maaf ya nggak bisa cepet update.

DENGAN SEMANGAT TERAKHIR SAYA SAYA NYATAKAN... BAHWA SAYA MOHON REVIEWNYA YA!


End file.
